Chaotic Ten: Over-world
by Mettaur Man
Summary: After making his way into Chaotic, Timothy Jeffers Jr. finds his mission of locating Zenith harder then he thought. With his original goal of going home tied to finding her, he will become an anomaly to the residents of Perim and Chaotic as he protects the peace in the process. Let's hope he survives...
1. EckX and The Town Crisis!

_**Chaotic Ten: Over-World**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The OC will meet with the Chaotic crew once in a while as he has his own adventures in other places of Parim most of the time.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each of the "Ben 10" franchise (TV Shows, Movie, and Otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Chaotic" (TV show and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on day to day events with the back story creeping up.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Drome Dialogue"\- " **Omnitrix/Alien Form Dialogue"** \- {Sound effect} – _"Mugic Invocation Dialogue"_ \- 'thought dialogue'

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own "Chaotic" as it is the property of Bryan C. Gannon, Martin Rauff, Chaotic USA Entertainment Group, 4Kids Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment, and various other individuals and companies, and I DO NOT own "Ben 10"(franchise) as it is the property of "Man of Action"T.M. , Cartoon Network, all their subsidiaries.

6) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OMs (Original Mugic), and OLs (Original Locations) created for the current fan-fiction.

7) If Rath shows up, he has the outfit from Omniverse, BUT NO MASK! (It's just silly.)

* * *

After making his way into Chaotic, Timothy Jeffers Jr. finds his mission of locating Zenith harder then he thought. With his original goal of going home tied to finding her, he will become an anomaly to the residents Perim and Chaotic as he protects the peace in the process. Let's hope he survives...

* * *

Chapter 1: EckX and The Town Crisis!

 **"DOES RATH HAVE TA SLAP A MIPEDIAN!?"** Screamed a large tiger-man in a black and green wrestler's outfit. **"WHEN RATH TELL'S YOU TO JUMP, RATH WANTS TO SEE YOU HIT THE SKY!"**

Four Mipedians were standing there with fear in their eyes as they were too afraid to move, but as soon as Rath raised the back of his hand, they proceeded to jump like mad men possessed. Suddenly, the sounds of jingling could be heard from them as the crowd watched.

* * *

Going back two days ago…

Tim had been walking for hours as he made his way to the Border Town Na-mo'sa. With the sky getting dark, he knew he ether needed to hurry now or make a campsite and try to get there in the morning. As the day still had some light left and knowing any medieval town would most likely close for the night, he decided camp out. Looking around he saw a clearing near the road, but as he got near…

{SNAP!}

He heard the sound of a twig snapping. Taking no chances, he pressed himself to a tree near him, hand on his Omnitrix. He waited for a few minutes before a chicken-like animal came sniffing around. It then moved to the center of the clearing, and then suddenly it fell in a hole that was hidden under some leaves. As Tim waited, a furry bipedal creature came out of the darkness armed with a club. It went to the hole and lay down on its stomach, reaching the bird. After pulling it up by the neck and with a quick movement, a snapping sound could be heard.

As Tim was about to leave so as to not start unnecessary fight…

{SNAP!}

He too stepped on a twig. In his mind, he could only curse himself as the stranger yelled for the identity of whoever was in the shadows. He kept his hand on the Omnitrix as he called out that he was not an enemy. Stepping out of the shadows, both he and the stranger were wary of each other. In the light of the moon now high in the sky we were in clear view of each other. He was lean but muscular and had a red fur all over and large triangle shaped ears that made him seem like a fennec type of creature. On his back was a long sword and small shield. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt and pants with two bracers on his arms and a medium sized back satchel on his waist. He was about to reach for his weapon before he saw who it was.

"A human? Out here?" He carefully walked over to Tim, but stopped just short of arms reach. "Why are you out in the dark of night? Are you out for a scan perhaps?" Tim shook his head in the negative. "Nope. Just looking for someone, while on my way to Na-mo'sa."

"Na-mo'sa… That's half a day away from here. Are you still heading there?"

"Nah, it's too dark for that now."

"Wise decision, so are you going to camp here?" He asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"That was the plan." Tim then looked at his conversation partner. "So why are you here?"

"The same reason, I too am heading to Na-mo'sa." He then happily took out a locket. Opening it, it showed a small drawing of a couple of kids. "Leilana, she had been my friend for many years, and we became… closer. I had to leave to get a certain jewelry, as town custom. Now that I've procured it, I am returning to Na-mo'sa to ask her father, the town leader, for her hand."

"Hmm!" Tim hummed in approval. "Good for you, I'm sure you'll cherish her well in the years to come."

"Thank you, stranger!" The fennec man said with a smile. "OH! But where are my manners? My name is Finileber, though many of my friends call me Fin."

"Timothy, though my friends calls me Tim." They grabbed each other's forearm in greeting and decided to camp for the night. Tim took out his camping gear from his buckle, surprising Fin, and readied two futons that came with the set. Fin on the other hand gathered some firewood and took out a small pot from his satchel.

Cooking the bird, they talked about various things, made jokes, told stories, and when came time to eat, Tim had complemented the chef. It had been a tiring day for both of them, so they decided to turn in for the night early and start out for Na-mo'sa in the morning.

* * *

The sun light peeked at the campsite and Tim woke up. He looked at his Omnitrix in Watch Mode and saw it was 6:00 in the morning. He looked to his left and saw Fin snoring away like nothing could hurt him. Tim figured that Fin was dreaming about his Leilana, if the smile was any indication. Getting up, he began to do warm up stretches and then started to exercise. To keep himself from getting depressed back in the alien universe with the Tennysons, he would exercise to put his mind and body into focus. It was a suggestion from Max. Ever since then, it had become a routine for him to do this every morning. Fin woke up from the sounds of that movement and grabbed his sword, before noticing the source of the noise."Good morning, friend." Fin said to Tim, who was in the middle of jumping jacks. "Pray tell, what manner of action is this?"

"Just… Exercising… My body!" Tim said keeping himself in pace. He then began to drop and do push ups.

"Interesting." Fin with a raised brow. "May I join you?"

"By all means." Tim stopped for a moment to get Fin ready, as just going into such an activity without warm ups could be dangerous.

After their workout, they packed up their items and headed off to their destination, they began to converse again.

"I have to say, that was quite enjoyable." Fin smiled. "Perhaps I should make it my routine as well."

"I encourage it. It's good for the body and it helps you focus." Tim agreed.

"Nn." Then the fox looked at his travel companion. "So why ARE you heading to Na-mo'sa?"

"Like I said earlier, I'm looking for someone." Tim then pulled up a picture out of his scanner.

"Hmmm…" Fin looked carefully at the image but he shook his head. "Sorry, I've not seen such a person."

"It was worth a shot."

"Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Not really… more like, ummm… a messenger of sorts."

"Ah! So someone DID send you then." He concluded.

"Yeah, it's one of those personal messages."

"Oh-HO!" The fennec-man smiled. "I know what that means!"

As they talked on the way, they saw the town not too far from them, but something was amiss.

"Is that how the town supposed to look?" Tim asked just to be sure.

"No… It seems… brighter, somehow."

As they got closer they realized that those bright flickering lights were houses on fire. Looking to each other and back at the town, they made a mad dash to reach the dangerous area. As they got to the gate, what greeted them were the guards and the people inside, running around with buckets of water, throwing them at the flames in a futile attempt at stopping them.

To keep himself from getting burned Tim reached for his buckle and put on the EckX suit. Pulling people from the fire, Fin saw this and Tim told him to call him EckX while in this uniform and told him that he was going to stop the fire by making it rain. At first Fin thought EckX had lost it until he reached for his watch. Thinking 'an alien to make it rain' he pressed the face plate and it rose up. Slamming it down, his transformation began.

It was humanoid with a somewhat thick frame, with four green eyes, a watery blue body with red spots on its shoulders, elbows, and the back of it's hands, and a red orb on it's chest with a line separating both sides. It had black pants with it's two toed feet exposed, and wore a belt with a green line and Tim's unique Omnitrix symbol.

 **"Shout-Storm!"** Yelled the new form in a watery voice. Fin was surprised by this turn of events and backed away to let his strange travel companion do his work. He raised his arms to the sides and a sucking sound could be heard. Drawing in moisture in the air into itself, it dropped his arms and formed a mouth and with it, he began to shout. Creating a small cloud that rapidly grew in size with each yell. When it was big enough, it raised his arms to the sky and the cloud followed the direction. Once it was high enough, it stopped and began to drip, then drizzle, and finally heavy rainfall began. It put out the fires as the strength of the rain overwhelmed them. In no time, all of the fires where gone and the people were shouting for joy as they couldn't believe the miracle that happened right in front of them.

The rain subsided and the sun shone through. The people looked to their heroes.

* * *

Later at the town hall, both Fin and EckX were helping getting townspeople situated as some of them lost their houses in the fire. A couple of people were hurt, but EckX used the first aid skills Kai Tennyson taught him. Fin was telling funny stories to the children to keep them calm, but the look in his eyes was saying that he wanted to look for Leilana. A yellow fox-man with tired eyes, with heavy grey on his fur and beard, dressed in purple robes, came in running, and looked around searching for someone. When Fin grabbed his shoulder, the man jumped.

"Leader Zileles, calm yourself, it is I."

"Finileber!" Said the man. He then grabbed Fin by the shoulders. "Do you know where Leilana is!?"

"What!? What happened to her!?" Fin was beginning to look frantic. "Explain to me what happened!?"

"I-It was a quiet morning and we were going for a walk in the garden, when the houses caught fire, then suddenly more and more homes when up in flames. I-I told the guards to take her to the barrier cave under the town. After that, I began ordering men to put out the fires. Directing the injured to the town hall and-and…" The man named Zileles started to blank out from the shock.

"Zileles!" Fin yelled to snap the man back to attention.

"Ah! After the chaos died down I headed to the caves to get my daughter back, but the barrier had not been activated. It only activates when someone who enters uses the seal." Zileles fell to the ground and began to shake. "I looked around and found the guards, they were… I should have gone with them… I should have made sure Leilana was safe… Now I've lost her too…"

"Zileles…" He turned to EckX when he got close. "He lost his wife years ago to bandits and swore he would keep Leilana safe from harm. Now that she's gone… NO! I'll find her! No matter what it takes!"

"Then I'll help you." EckX said putting his hand on Fin's shoulder.

"Are you sure? Do you not have a duty to find the recipient of the message?"

"With "Find" being the harder task."

"I suppose so." Fin then smiled. "Very well then, shape changer, perhaps you have some tricks up your sleeve then?"

"I think I have one or two." EckX smiled under his helmet. "But first let's check the crime scene."

* * *

At the sealing cave, Fin held some of the onlookers from stepping into the scene of the crime.

"Get back! Let him work!" Fin shouted.

"Guards, keep the people from touching anything!" ordered the Town leader. After hearing there was a chance that his daughter could be saved, he got back some of his strength.

Two bodies were covered in cloth so as to respect the fallen men. According to the Town healer, who examined them, he concluded that they were killed with sharp weapons, swords and knives specifically, while defending themselves.

EckX had looked at the area carefully. On the ground he had to separate foot prints. One set was from the town Leader as he was coming to pick his daughter up and searching for her. Two sets came from the guards who led her to the cave, with drag marks for the unfortunate men as they had been dragged to the side after the attack. A small set came from the daughter, Leilana. But they vanish after short while, which meant she was carried off. That left three more sets that came from the wooded area next to the cave. They belonged to the assailants. Meaning they were lying in wait for her or her father. They head back into the woods, where their foot prints disappear. Zileles confirmed that a small marshland was beyond the woods. Then there was the fire, obviously caused by another member to make the town panic and have the other guards busy.

Following the foot prints from the wooded area, EckX then pressed the Omnitrix face plate and slammed it down.

In a flash, he transformed into a large, yet somewhat muscular, orange dog-like creature with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements were also somewhat apelike. His teeth, that were very defined, and stuck out of his mouth that had black lips. On it's neck were three gill-like nostrils located on each side. It wore a black band on it's arm with a green line and the unique Omnitrix symbol. This was Wildmutt.

Those who hadn't seen him transform earlier to save the town were surprised by the change. It roared and flared up it's gill nostrils as it smelled the scent of something akin to old oil and dirty socks, Wildmutt low growled at the stench but then the scent of flowers and citrus was faintly coming from under that. Homing in to the scent, he "Saw" where the direction the smell was headed. Wildmutt barked at Fin, and pointed at his back. Fin quickly figured out what his friend wanted and got on. The orange alien roared and dashed to where Fin's fiancé to be was.

* * *

At a cave a good distance away from the town, dimly lit by some torches here and there, a fat muscular creature in dark green pants and brown boots slammed his axe down, he looked like a red ogre. He sat down in a gold trimmed chair with jewels that looked obviously out of place and looked at his tied up captive with eyes that held far less than pure intentions. A beautiful young, yellow furred, fox woman. With strong, yet clear emerald eyes, and small cute furry ears. She wore white robes, dirtied grey from the floor, and sandals, with a bone bracelet on her arm, and a neckless that hid a drawing of Fin and her in the locket, her long blond hair had a red streak on the front.

"My father will never yield to you, Underworlder!" She bravely told her captor.

"Heh-heh…" the ogre grinned. "If your father doesn't cough up his stash of valuables soon, I'll just have to find some other, more "fun", kind of compensation." He licked his lips hungrily as he watched her.

"Boss, were back!" Said a voice coming from the front of the cave. Soon four familiar Mipedians came in dropping some gold and jewels to the side. "While we were delivering the ransom note, we noticed that no one was in town, so we helped ourselves to some easy pickings."

"HA-HA-HA-HA! Good, good, soon we'll kiss this place good bye." Said the ogre. "This will makeup for the beating you received the other day."

"Please don't remind us of that." Mumbled one of the other Mipedians. "Ah! What about the girl?"

"I'll have some "fun" with her, then I can dump her off a cliff." The ogre then got up. "What better way leave then on a funny note?"

"Oh. So you think that's funny, do you?" said an angry voice coming from the entrance. "Well I've got a joke for you too, and it's made of three feet of steel!"

 **"GRRRRRRRRR!"** Came a threatening sound. Standing at the entrance of the room in the cave, was Fin and Wildmutt, fully prepared for battle, and both showing some very sharp teeth.

"So a mindless beast and a scrawny weed who thinks he's a hero, dares to challenge Bricon, the greatest underworld bandit ever to grace the land!?" Yelled the bandit boss as he picked up is battle ax and pointed at the both of them. "I'll kill you both and use YOUR head as a warning and YOUR pelt as my cape!"

Fin then leaped into action as he closed the distance between Bricon and himself. As for Wildmutt, he tackled two of the underworlder's henchmen. {ZING} {CLASH} sounds of battle rang out of the cave as Fin warded off blows from Bricon's axe. Bricon swung his axe horizontally, hoping to behead his foe, but Fin ducked at the last minute, and the axe chopped a stalagmite in half, like a hot knife through butter. Fin taking the opening, he wasted no chance as he flipped the blade upside down and quickly hit the ogre in the jaw with the hilt, making him stumble back. Fin then flipped the blade round to cut the axe wielder in the arm. {Swosh} The sound of steel cutting flesh could be heard just as the sound of the arm hitting the floor with axe in hand reverberated through the caves.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Bricon yelled as he held his bloody stump of an arm. Grabbing him, Fin pulled a touch from the wall and cauterized the wound. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Be silent!" He growled at the ogre. "The only reason I had not slain you, is that the right to judge you belongs to the town you attempted to burn down!"

* * *

After the fight began, Wildmutt crashed into two of the Mipedians and tossed them into the air. One of them jumped on his back, trying to rain him in like a horse.

"Down, you beast of burden!" He yelled. "Know your superiors!" Wildmutt ran to a wall and jumped back first. "NOO!" {SMASH!} The Mipedian was slammed into the wall with Wildmutt's weight added to it, causing him to slide off unconscious. The orange beast then "Looked" at his quarry as he growled. The other three were ready with swords, dagger, and blades. The corners of his mouth rose as he reached over to the Omnitrix on his arm a pressed it down.

In a green flash, stood a plant creature. It had four vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He had green colored patches on his shoulders, arms and hands. He had pods on his back, and one green eye in the middle of his face. On his waist was a black belt with a green line that ended with circles, and the unique Omnitrix symbol in the center.

 **"Wildvine!** " He said in hipster like voice. He looked at his aggressors and smiled. Plucking a bulb from his back, he tossed it over to them. After hitting the floor, it quietly rolled on to their feet.

"What is th-{BOOM!} The bulb exploded and knocked them into the wall. Two of them were out like lights. The only one got up only because he was standing behind the others so the blast didn't hit him as hard. "How did you do that!?"

 **"NOW I remember you guys."** Wildvine folded his arms. **"Didn't Rath tell you about what would happen if you all got violent?"** The color left the mipedain's face as he realized who he was dealing with.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Begged the yellow lizard-man, who bowed fiercely.

 **"Heh…"** Wildvine turned around to help his friend deal with Bricon when a blade burst through his stomach. **"!"**

"You fool, you've left yourself unguarded, HAHAHAHAHAHAhaha…ahha… ah…ha?" He thought he was triumphant in dispatching his enemy, but Wildvine calmly turned around and smiled.

 **"You messed up a bit."** He stated as he raised his fist.

"A-apparently so-GUOF!" The Mipedian agreed before a flat pain hit him in the jaw. Landing with a thud, he passed out from the Florauna's strength enhanced punch.

 **"Easy pickens, Dude."**

* * *

After the fight, Wildvine went over to see if Fin had needed help, but Fin had dragged the one handed ogre from the back room, with Leilana by his side. Surprised by the new individual, Fin reached for his sword, before recognizing the now familiar symbol on the creature's waist and sighing from annoyance. "EckX, please remain in one form, you are making it hard to discern friend from foe."

 **"Heh-heh, Sorry, my bad."** He told his furry friend while rubbing the back of his head.

"Now is the time!" Yelled Bricon as he raised his remaining hand into the air. A red glass-like ring flew up as energy wisps flowed around it.

"Mugic!" Fin warned as he covered Leilana. While Wildvine readied himself for whatever would come.

" _Song of La libertà!"_ He chanted as the sound of musical notes began playing. A flash of light came from the mugic ring as Bricon began to fade from sight. "Remember this, I will be back for my revenge!" Hate radiated from his eyes like daggers. "NO!" Fin made a grab for the Underworlder, but his hand went through him and in moments Bricon was gone. "Blast!"

Changing back into EckX, he examined the ground to see if he had turned invisible to escape, but Fin stopped him. "Do not bother, Song of La libertà is a mugic that allows one to escape the immediate area. He would be too far for us to find him."

"That's just great..." EckX said as he rose up. "Ah-well, look on the bright side, at the very least we still have the other four bandits in custody, retrieved stolen treasure, and we've freed the princess."

"Indeed." Fin agreed, while looking into his loved ones eyes. "Shall we go home, your highness?"

"Of course, my Prince." She looked lovingly at her hero.

"Well then, let grab these goons, the stash, and leave this place, so you can ask her father for her hand in marriage." EckX suggested.

They nodded in agreement and began preparing for the departure back to town.

After tying the bandits up, they headed out of the cave, dragging the four like dirty laundry. Once outside, EckX lifted his Omnitrix and pressed it down while thinking 'An alien that can transport large objects' and, in another green flash, his body grew to the size of a large two story building, and taking horse-like shape. His body was grey and His mane and tail were black. It had three pairs of legs, which stood strong. Five stripes painted along both sides, with glowing green eyes, but what really stood out where the large wings on his back. He wore a black harness with green lines with a fair sized saddlebag, with the Omnitrix on the lower neck.

 **"Equwing!"** Yelled what sounded like an old warrior's voice and kneeled so Fin and Leilana could get on. Leilana marveled at the change into such a large creature, while Fin hooked the Mipedians to the harness, so they would hang while being in the air, Keeping them from causing trouble should they wake. After the treasure was secured in the saddlebag, they got on Equwing's back, and off they flew.

* * *

In another cave three miles away, Bricon was cursing his luck. He had lost his treasure, his henchmen, his hostage, and most of all, his arm. If it wasn't a stroke of luck that Fin didn't bother to check him for anything, he may have been executed by the townspeople by now. He looked at the stump. Half the humerus was gone with a clean cut. Dried with purple blood and burnt from the torch, he angrily swore he would torture that fennic first, before killing him. He then put his thoughts on the other one who help in his down fall, but dismissed it as some beast that the red fox had brought as back up.

Taking out another, more expensive looking, mugic ring, he looked at it as he plotted on how to get vengeance.

* * *

It was night fall by the time they landed and the first person to greet them was the Town leader as he practically flew to them, with the guards barely keeping up.

"Leilana!" He hugged his daughter tightly. "My beautiful child!"

"F-father! Air!" Leilana managed to yelp out.

"My apologies, my child." I relieved his hug to look at her. "I feared you lost to me."

After turning back into EckX, the treasure landed with on soft grass. The bandits, however, weren't so lucky as they landed on hard ground with some stones here and there. The Guards picked them up and escorted them to their new home, behind bars.

"Please don't leave me again..."

"Do not worry father, I plan to live a long life here in town with my husband, if you are willing to have him." Zileles looked shocked, then turned angry… At EckX.

"I refuse! I will NOT let my baby girl, marry this… this… Vagabond!" He said pointing at EckX, putting him in shock, while Fin began to chuckle as this seemed like this was going to be funny.

"Va-Vagabond!?" EckX shuddered at the accusation, forgetting the reason for the outburst. "Now see here, I helped saved your village from becoming a barbeque pit!"

"This and that are unrelated matters! The point is you will never have my daughter!"

"But I don't want your daughter!"

"What did you-!? You Fiend!" He immediately grabbed a sword from one of the guard's scabbard. "Play with my daughter's heart, will you!? I'll run you through!" But Fin stopped him by grabbing his arms. "Let me go! I will not rest until his blood rusts this blade!"

"No, father, it's not him!" Leilana said as she stood in front of her father. "The one I wish to be with is Finileber!" Suddenly Zileles stopped struggling. All the steam left the old man, as he pointed at the fennic behind him. Leilana smiled as she nodded and Zileles laughed with joy. "AHAHAHA! I AM ALIVE AGAIN!" EckX wasn't too thrilled by what just happened, but decided to let this be, and just be happy for the couple. "Well now, congratulations are in order, buddy." He said, patting him on the back.

"Thank you, EckX." The fox grinned.

"Yes, well, it is late." Said the old fox. "So let us head to my home. EckX, you may stay the night there."

"…Nn." He nodded.

* * *

In the town leader's home, EckX was in the house study as Zileles showed him the path to the elder's home nearby as they lived outside of town. He was surprised to know that EckX did not want compensation for the troubles but just wanted information. "Are you sure? Is there nothing else you wish to have? Our treasury has many valuable gems and mugics if you'd like."

"No thank you, my friend." EckX waved off. "The only treasure that matters to me is to see my family again, and to do that, I need to find this woman. She's the only one who can send me home, plus I have a message for her that she needs to hear from someone she loved, long ago."

"My, quite the task." Zileles nodded in sympathy for the boy. "But this and that are unrelated matters." He left the room for a moment. "Huh!?" EckX was not sure what the old man meant, until he came back with an old box. "I've had this ever since I found it as a boy." He opened it to reveal a clear green mugic crystal, the size of a ring. "I have zero talent in mugic invocation." He admitted. "Back then, I tried to do all sorts of things to cast such powers but to no avail." EckX was shocked to hear about a creature unable to use mugic. "But I thought all creatures in Perim were able to use mugic." EckX stated, but the old fox sadly shook his head. "That's not completely true. You see while it is extremely rare, there are those who just don't have the gift. Often times, we are ostracized due to this. There are even Chaotic players who refuse to scan us once they've heard of this draw back." EckX without thinking, began to ball his fists due to the unfairness of this sort of treatment and mumbled. "But that's not right..." Zileles noticed this and smiled. "Thank you for getting angry in our steed. It is good to know that there are still those who see value in us." He then took out the mugic ring and handed it to EckX. "Umm... Thank you and all, but I'm human, so I'm not exactly a mugic master."

"Don't worry, someday you will find the one who can use this mugic. When you do, come back and tell me. I wish to know." Gripping the mugic, EckX nodded in understanding. He then grabbed Zileles hand and shook it. "I don't know when I will see it done, but I will tell you all about it when I do." He looked at the mugic ring and a thought came to mind. "Just a question, didn't you ask anyone else to activate this?" Zileles merely smiled. "That was the problem. No one was able to do so, not even the elders." He moved to a map of the Overworld. "But, I am sure you will find someone who will. Don't ask why, it's just a feeling." He then looked at the moon from the window. "It is late, you should get some sleep. Once you are fresh in the morning, you may go see the elders. I am sure that they may have some clue as to where Ms. Zenith may be."

EckX nodded in agreement and headed upstairs to one of the guest rooms. After locking the door, he used his buckle, leaving him in his underwear and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the mugic ring and wondered a bit on what it could do. He pressed the item button on the buckle to bring out his scanner and tried to scan the ring but the device had the words "Error" on it. "Great, so I can't scan." Putting the scanner and the mugic into storage, he laid down and pulled the covers over himself. Thinking he will have better luck in the morning, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Azmuth's Omnitrix Corner:

"Hello, and welcome. I am Azmuth, the First Thinker, and smartest being in five galaxies, arguably eight. As the creator of the Omnitrix, I have vast knowledge of it's inner workings. So let's begin shall we. I will only talk about the options the Timothy had used so far or for questions should they present themselves."

Active Mode: "This mode is available for his transformations into the various alien species he has access to. Since there are many different types in it's library, I've taken the liberty to use a Filtered Search-Based Thought trigger. By thinking of what is needed before pressing the core, the user can transform into the alien suited for the situation. But there is a danger in this method as the user may need to be specific in their choices. For example: Suppose you are in front of a large body of water. Just thinking "I need an alien that can swim" may seem enough but, you may find yourself turned into an alien that can indeed swim, just in a very slow manner, instead of one that can swim quickly, shaving off precious time.

The time limit for one transformation is ten hours, but due to the vast amount of data the Omnitrix has to process, it take an hours' worth of power to change into another, as such the number of switching forms is nine. Any attempt at a tenth switch will deplete the power and force the transformation to end, while the Omnitrix recharges, and that can take at least an hour.

Watch Mode: This mode allows the user to see the time. Not much else really. I suppose that can fool anyone if they are looking at it.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have a delicate experiment to get back to."

* * *

Najarin's Mugic Lesson:

"Hello students. I am Najarin, an Overworld Muge and I shall be teaching you the secrets of Mugic."

"Mugic is the crystallization of energy that has been given form with a command already transcribed. This is an effort that varies from point to point with basic mugic such as "Song of Flame" being the easiest to "Sonata of Ever Graceful Souls" being a very difficult mugic to transcribe. While simple mugics can be done by most, intermediate to advanced varieties should be done by experts who have spent years in learning the arts, as an improper attempt can lead to fatal results."

Song of La libertà: "This mugic was created for escaping closed spaces. As such, to use this, one must have the correct criteria to activate it. One, it can only preformed indoors, such as in caves, buildings, prisons, and the like. Two, it takes two minutes to prepare it for activation. And three you MUST have a far enough destination in mind or it will not work. It is one of the more difficult mugics to master, but once you have understood the rules of it's use, it becomes an invaluable tool for escaping traps."

"As more mugics appear, I will carefully teach you it's secrets, until then, class dismissed."

* * *

Omnitrix Data Catalogue:

 **1)**

 **Species: Amoebluviam**

 **Planet: Aquamundi**

 **User Name: Shout-Storm**

 **Data:**

 **A species of Amoeba that evolved into a sentient race and is capable of a limited form of** **hydrokinesis.** **They live as a hive mind, therefore merging with another is seen the same as a simple greeting much like a human handshake. The solid water-like bodies are just protective shells as the red core on it's chest is the nucleus and it's true form. If it is removed, the body collapses. The four "Eyes" are actually receptors to detect water molecules in the air. It creates storm clouds by sucking in the moisture in the air through the red patches, that act like a water filter, on it's arms and fires it from an opening that many would think was a mouth and "shouting" at it, making the cloud grow until it is at a desirable size. Due to this ability alone they are often hired by worlds that are in need of water. The only payment they accept is the purest form of liquid of any kind. If they are cheated or are given tainted liquid, they will reabsorb all the moisture they had given, and will never set foot on that world again.**

 **2)**

 **Species: Equucaelum**

 **Planet: Campialtum II**

 **User Name: Equwing**

 **Data:**

 **A sentient horse-like species, during the Kantrat Wars, they were used as slaves, or beasts of burden to carry their captor's weapons, supplies, etc. But after the Revolt of Sanam, they had won their freedom and are now considered one of the more imposing races to advocate against slavery. With their powerful muscles, capable of lifting at least 30 tons of weight, they are able to move whole buildings or even small mountains. Their three pairs of legs provide excellent traction for pulling or for running, as they can move up to 200 miles per minute when not carrying any load. The powerful wings on their backs contain more muscle then the body, but is lean enough that it is not cumbersome in any way. Nicknamed "The Ultimate traveler" due to needing only 1 gallon of water and 50 pounds of food, their digestive system gain all the nutrients in a more effect manner than most species, therefore need little. They are normally very calm, but if enraged, there is little one can do in battle against them, should it come to it.**

* * *

Author's Words:

With this, a new story is placed. This story was requested more than Themyscira.

Now I going to say this: There will be times where Tim has flashbacks to when he was in the Omniverse, he will change the name of his watch at a later time, and finally Azmuth will tell him something that will possibly make Tim face-palm and go "Aww, man…"

As for the new alien's: What are your thoughts?

I won't be putting clues to the next chapter or the name. (That's reserved for The Stratos Trilogy.) And I'll only put data on original aliens as the ones we know already have information online.

Thank you for your understanding. m(_ _)m


	2. EckX and The Vengeance!

_**Chaotic Ten: Over-World**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The OC will meet with the Chaotic crew once in a while as he has his own adventures in other places of Parim most of the time.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each of the "Ben 10" franchise (TV Shows, Movie, and Otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Chaotic" (TV show and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on day to day events with the back story creeping up.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Drome Dialogue"\- " **Omnitrix Dialogue"** \- {Sound effect} – _"Mugic Invocation Dialogue"_

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own "Chaotic" as it is the property of Bryan C. Gannon, Martin Rauff, Chaotic USA Entertainment Group, 4Kids Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment, and various other individuals and companies, and I DO NOT own "Ben 10"(franchise) as it is the property of "Man of Action"T.M. , Cartoon Network, all their subsidiaries.

6) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs and OMs (Original Mugic) and OLs (Original Locations) created for the current fan-fiction.

7) If Rath shows up, he has the outfit from Omniverse, BUT NO MASK! (It's just silly.)

After making his way into Chaotic, Timothy Jeffers Jr. finds his mission of locating Zenith harder then he thought. With his original goal of going home tied to finding her, he will become an anomaly to the residents Perim and Chaotic as he protects the peace in the process. Let's hope he survives...

* * *

Chapter 2: EckX and The Vengeance!

~Tim's first week in the Omniverse~

Timothy sat depressed and alone in a room provided to him by the Tennysons in their tower. He was scowling at his image as he looked at the mirror that showed his face. According to Ben, the black hair color came from his granfather, while the bright green eyes were the common Tennyson family trait. Tim sighed as he missed his bright red hair and greyish green eyes. Curling up on the bed, he looked at the watch-like device that was genetically glued to his wrist. He wasn't sure what to do with it.

Most people would jump at the chance to change into an alien and do amazing things, but to Tim, all he saw was an inconvenience. First, it took away his family features, then it turned him into a walking torch. While it cured his genetic disability from the transport incident, it still was too surreal. As he was laying back, he was starting to get depressed again.

{Knock} {Knock}

"Who?" Tim asked as he sat up.

"Tim? It's me, Kai. Do you have a minute?" Tim quickly got up from the bed as he didn't want to be rude to one of his benefactors. "O-Of course, come in." The metal door slid to the side as Kai came in with a much older man following behind. "Hello, Mrs. Tennyson."

"Hey, Tim, how are you holding up?" Tim was about to answer when he noticed the older gentleman. "I'm fine, but if you don't mind me asking, who…?"

"Hello, Tim." The old man smiled. "My name is Maxwell Tennyson."

"Hello, Mr. Tennyson." He looked at him carefully. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt with gold flowers decorating it, and white shirt underneath, plain white khakis with black loafers. His hair was greyish white with some receding. His face was a bit round, and had a body that was slim. His build suggested that he was a bit bigger at some point. For all intents and purpose, he looked like a nice quiet old man. "Are you Ben's father?"

"Heh-heh, nope!" He chuckled. "I'm his grandpa. Though, you can call me Max." Tim looked at the old man and then looked at Kai. She noticed his questioning stare and nodded in confirmation of the old man's identity. Tim looked back at Max as he had to point out what may be the norm here. "Don't take this the wrong way but, aren't you a little too young looking to be a great grandfather?" Max laughed as he sat down on a chair.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." He told Kai who smiled back.

* * *

~Present day in the town of Na-Mo'sa~

It was mid-morning and trouble had already started. EckX, Fin, and the town guards were in Zileles's office. Telling him about the four Mipedian's escape from the jail house. "It goes without saying that we need to find them before the town is put in any danger." EckX offered to help in finding them again as he did last time, but Zileles didn't wish to trouble him with such things as EckX had done so much for them already. EckX didn't mind and said he "Needed the practice." With that settled, the Town Leader sent them off. It didn't take long for EckX and Fin to start examining the jail cell that housed the four fugitives. They found that the bars had been filed away from the base.

"Well, here we are, Perim's greatest detectives." Joked EckX as he walked looked at the bars.

"Funny." Smiled the red fennec. "It seems the guards made the same mistake I made back at the cave."

"They didn't check for anything that'll help them escape." EckX figured.

"In their defense, they are used to drunken travelers that start fights in the bar, or disputes that get out of hand." Fin shrugged. "Rare is the situation that this small jail house would be used to hold true criminals."

"In any case, we need to see where they went." EckX reminded, while Fin nodded in agreement and they began to check the surroundings outside the jail.

Meanwhile, four Mipedians were in disguise, they were dressed in women's clothes, as they headed to one of the large exits used for receiving goods from trade caravans outside of the town. They edged closer and closer, but just as they were just ten feet away, a guard came in from the outside. Surprised, they quickly changed directions until…

"Excuse me, Ladies." Called the guard. All four froze as they thought they had been made. They dashed in different directions as they tried to escape. "Hey, wait!" He blew a whistle to alert the surrounding guards.

* * *

As Fin was at the town clothing store, the owner telling him on how four ladies dresses, some scarves, and a popular town perfume, disappeared from her storage behind the store. From the looks of it, the lock was broken. While he was listening, some guards ran by. Fin managed to grab one by the shoulder and found out about a disturbance at one of the trade exits. Fin joined the guard and headed there.

EckX, on the other hand, was at a jewel store, having untied the jeweler and hearing about how he was knocked out and when he came to, someone stole his more expensive merchandise. EckX had already figured who did it, but he needed proof just in case they denied the allegation or if it turned out that someone else was using the break out for their own advantage. Looking at the case he found a tiny group of yellow lizard scales. "Hmm..." Asking for a bag, he put the evidence inside and hung it on his belt. A guard came in and told him that there was an incident at the northern trade gate.

* * *

Meanwhile, a little ways from the town, a red ogre was focusing on a red and gold Mugic ring he wore on a neck chain, as he channeled energy into it. He wanted to make sure it would overload and wipeout the town in a rain of fire and brimstone. He chuckled as he imagined the look on that fennec's face as all he knew would burn up in flames. The Mugic made crackling sounds as the flow of energy was nearing it's limit. "Soon you'll all pay."

* * *

At the trade gate, EckX gave some accounts from what he heard from the jewelry shop, and Fin told EckX what he had discovered from the tailors and then moved on to what the guard said. "Four suspicious women heading to one of the gates and running off as soon as they were called. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Fin asked his masked ally. EckX nodded. "Those four cross-dressed so they wouldn't raise any suspicion. If the news of their escape came out, they would be looking for males, not females."

"Could you use that orange beast form, Wildmutt was it, to sniff them out?" Fin suggested, but EckX shook his head. "It wouldn't work. The perfume they stole would hide their scent as it seem a lot of ladies here use the same kind." Suddenly a woman screamed. "Pervert!" The dynamic duo turned to the scream and ran to the location, followed by one of the guards. When they arrived, an older female Mipedian was hitting another with her bag.

"Try to get fresh with me will you!" She yelled. "Walking around dressed like that and groping my tail!"

"I ain't into grannies!" Came a masculine voice from the other female on the ground.

"WHAT WAS THAAAAAAAAT! AIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIIIII!" The older one swung her bag around like a trained fighter, while EckX remarked that she sounded like the main character from an old warrior princess T.V. show. Fin and the guards knew that the one on the ground was one of the escapees, and hung back to watch as this was rather funny. One of the guards was holding his sides. {TWAP} {THWACK} {SMACK} "AAAH! OHH! S-STOP! I GIVE, I GIVE!" Deciding he had enough, they arrested him. He explained that he, after he had left the trade gate, turned to see if any pursuers had followed, and his tail as he turned, rubbed up to the old female Mipedian's by chance. Thinking she had been molested in broad daylight, she took the appropriate action. Two of the guards picked up the thoroughly beaten lizard, placed shackles on him, and took him off to jail.

EckX, thinking he didn't need to stay, moved on to one of the other directions the group split off to. As he walked away, he noticed that he felt a little warmer since the morning. Hoping that he hadn't caught some kind of bug, he made his way to the other trade gate. Though upon arriving, he saw some trade stock being readied so goods could be sent to the towns and villages in the Mipedian Dessert. EckX asked around to see if anyone suspicious had come by, but neither the workers, nor the guards had seen anything. EckX was about to leave when he noticed a purple cloth sticking out from one of the barrels. He carefully watched it as it seemed out of place somehow. Just as he thought of that, the purple cloth slipped inside unnaturally and that tipped EckX off as to what, or rather whom, the barrel contained. He smirked under his helmet as he raised his Omnitrix.

* * *

Back at the outskirts of the forest, Bricon was charging the Mugic crystal to it's limits as the power surged and a low warped sound came voiced out. Satisfied that it reached near the point of no return, he started to head towards the town with a dangerous smirk. He had the battle ax he lost back at the cave where he battled Fin and that orange colored beast. He couldn't wait for his vengeance to start.

* * *

EckX was in a different form as he rolled a sealed barrel that contained one of the escaped Mipedians inside, into town. He was a humanoid mummy-like alien that was around 6 feet tall. He was made of off-white bandages. He had a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress with dark green lines along the cheeks, with a couple of bandages sticking out like hair. Dark green bracers and greaves that had black lines with a gold trim on both ends, a green shendyt that had a black belt at the center with gold trims. And as always, he has a black belt with green lines, with the X shaped Omnitrix symbol at the center. This form was a Thep Khufan known as Snare-Oh. After transforming, he raised his arm at the barrel and out flew the stretchable bandages, wrapping up the barrel, and trapping the Mipedian inside.

" **You know, you could have made this easier on yourself by just staying in jail."** Said the mummy to his captive who only replied "LeEeEeEt MeEeEe OoUuTt!" Snare-Oh slowly shook his head as he headed to the jail house to deliver his unwilling cargo. He saw many people wiping their sweet and wondered why it was so hot today **. "I'm going to have to ask Fin if this heat is normal."**

Fin on the other hand was in the middle of combat with his quarry as this Mipedian was not going back willingly. (CLING!} {CLANG!} As long sword met short sword, Fin was having a bit of fun as he always enjoyed a quick spar, but that also leaves his opponent annoyed. "Don't play with me, you walking winter coat!" He reversed his grip on the short sword as he tried to cut at Fin's legs, only to hit air as the fennec jumped back and made a jab at his expense. "Funny come from a talking pair of boots." Enraged, the Mipedian charged only for Fin to flip over him and, upon landing, turned and hit his opponent in the back with a kick, making the yellow bandit fall on the ground. Quickly taking advantage, he moved over to him and placed the sword next to the lizard's face. "I would think carefully about your next move." With no way to escape he begrudgingly surrendered. "I… I give…" Fin smiled as the guards came and locked the shackles on him. As he placed his sword back in it's scabbard, he began to notice that it was very hot today. Looking at the sky he noticed the sky seemed different somehow. He knew something was wrong, as the season for this level of heat was a long way off. But as much as he wanted to investigate this, he had criminals to find, so he and the guards picked up the prisoner and headed to the jail house to lock him up.

* * *

Bricon was getting closer and closer to the town as power was radiating from him, causing the plants to burn as he passed by. The Mugic crystal was humming a low note as it was max capacity. If it's power was triggered, the level of devastation would be immense. As he got closer, he felt different. His body was aching a little bit, but he attributed that to phantom pains from his missing arm. Unknowingly, the stump was slowly turning green. By the time he was half a mile away from the town, his arm and part of his chest was a deep shade of emerald. Whether he didn't notice or just didn't care, he kept heading towards the town as his revenge was beginning to become the only thing on his mind.

* * *

"No it's not." Said Fin answering Snare-Oh's question. "This sudden rise in temperature is too abnormal to be natural." They were standing in front of the jail house, fully Repaired thanks to the town craftsmen who reinforced the cell with stronger metals. Due to the town guards finding the last escapee in the mulching building in the town's agricultural section. They had to throw a barrel of soap and water on him to prevent his smell from being a nuisance in town. With all four caught, the dynamic duo began focusing on the heatwave that was baring down on the populous. Suddenly, a duck-like man ran over to them. "Master Finileber, there is some kind of strange anomaly heading to town!" Snare-Oh was the first to ask. **"What did it look like?"** The man thought back and described it as a green ogre covered in waves of heat. "So it is not Bricon." Fin surmised, but Snare-Oh pointed out **"Let's not throw out the Idea before we see for ourselves."** They headed out of the town to see what they were dealing with.

When they arrived, they felt the waves of heat coming at them. Looking at the source was, as described, a green ogre with an axe while missing the other. On his neck was a red and gold Mugic crystal hanging on a chain. But what got both their attention was the missing right arm. "It IS Bricon, but what is this?" Fin wondered in shock. **"I don't know, but from what's happening to the vegetation around him, we need to keep him from getting closer to the town or it's going to be a repeat of yesterday's barbecue!"** Snare-Oh unleashed his bandage-like tendrils to wrap Bricon up, but as soon as they got too close, they caught on fire. Quickly pulling them back, he dug them on the ground to put them out. **"Okay, that was stupid of me."** Forgetting that his body was practically made of paper, he had almost made a fatal error. Reaching for the Omnitrix symbol on his belt, in a green flash he changed into a red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes were green and had a hood like half-dome over his head. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms were small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. He had four fingers with claws on them with port holes on his palms. On each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them. And at his waist was the black belt with the green lines and the Omnitrix symbol as the buckle. **"Water Hazard!"** He called out as he aimed his open hands at Bricon. **"Alright, Greeny. Stand down or get knocked down!"** But Bricon didn't stop moving. Firing high pressure water from his hands, Water Hazard's attack hit it's target head on, but just like that, the water began to evaporate from Bricon's body due to the high temperature coming out of him. "Hrrrrrrrrrrr… Drrrrrrrrr…" Caught by Bricon's attitude, the Orishan could only mutter **"Huh!?"**

"EckX, I suspect that he is not in his right faculties." Fin was watching Bricon with a careful stare and decided to get his attention. "Bricon, do you know who I am?" Bricon stopped for a moment and looked at him. "Errrrrrrrrr…Drrrrrrrr…" {Drool- Splat!} Bricon looked as if he was mentally deficient as he just stared at Fin. "Uhhhhhhhhhh….!" Suddenly as if he recognized him, he began to go wild. "rrrRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He began walk, then jog, and then go into a mad dash, as raised his axe to chop Fin down. Both heroes jumped out of the way and Bricon chased after Fin. "KILL, KILL, KILL!" He yelled as he swung his weapon down again and again, missing each swing.

"He is nothing but a wild beast at this point!" Fin said as he jumped back avoiding each swing. "And this heat he is giving off is not making this endeavor of defeating him any easier!" Water Hazard, taking the hint, fired his water blasts at Bricon's back. As the green ogre was moving forward the blast knocked him in that direction, making him hit the floor. Fin tried to get close to his fallen adversary but Bricon tossed his axe upward. Fin had barely time to dodge before he felt a burning sensation above his ankle. Looking down he saw that while he was watching the axe fly up, Bricon took the chance to grab his leg. "AAHHH!" Fin howled in pain before he swung his sword down on the offending arm. But instead of a repeat of the disarming back at the cave, the sword melted as it touched Bricon's skin.

Water Hazard fired cold water at Bricon's hand cooling down the burn somewhat. "UURRRAAAAHHH!" As if he was in pain, the ogre let go quickly and got up from the ground. He glared daggers at his attacker and ran towards him. Water Hazard, realizing the effect H2O had on Bricon, made a "Come on" gesture as the ogre swung his fist. Quickly using karate, the Orishan grabbed his opponent's arm and shoulder, then tripped him. Using the momentum, he threw Bricon on to the ground, and fired a water blast at point blank range. "UUUUGGGGHHHH!" Thinking he had him, he was taken by surprise when a fist of fire came from the stump on Bricon's arm, hit him flat in the stomach. **"Uuuf!"**

Taking a knee, Water Hazard was hit with another fire punch on the side of his face. But before Bricon could keep up the momentum, a song played strongly from behind him. _"Ballad of flowing stones"_ Fin had a Mugic crystal of his own and was using it while Bricon was distracted. Soon a hurricane of rocks and stones were wrapping around him as each one hit the ogre with impressive force. Using the opportunity, Water Hazard moved to where Fin was.

" **How are you doing?"** Water Hazard asked.

"Could be better." Fin answered, sweating from both the heat and the pain. But when Water Hazard looked down… **"Your leg!"**

Looking at it, Water Hazard saw what was, most likely, a mix of second to third degree burns, possibly fourth. If not treated soon, he could lose the foot and a good part of his leg. Seeing his friend hurt badly, he felt that this fight had to flow in their favor, and took a gamble. Thinking of 'An alien immune to fire and can fight up close' he pressed the Omnitrix on his belt, causing another flash of green light and making Fin shield his eyes. When he lowered his hand, he saw a light brown lizard with red lines around it's lean-yet-muscular body, sharp claws on it's hands and reverse jointed feet, wearing green and black combat pants and a tank top, with the Omnitrix belt at it's waist. It had glowing green eyes and a very sharp row of teeth. It's tail moved left and right as if it was ready for a fight. **"Hmm… This is new."** It mussed in a deep gravely voice, but before he could take in his form, the spell had ended, and Bricon roared, throwing it's fire fist like a projectile. The new alien form raised it's hand to catch the attack, when suddenly it fired a gas from it's finger tips. When the fire fist hit the gas, it went out like a candle. Surprised by the effect, he looked at his hand closely and saw small holes on the tips. He looked passed his hands and saw a water puddle reflecting his looks. **"Alright, I'll name this one** **Rextinguisher!"** Fin looked at him with an 'Are you kidding me' written on his face. "In case you have forgotten, Bricon is still headed our way."

The ogre was running to where they were with a fist made of flame raised in the air. Combining his form's instincts and his own fighting capabilities, he moved to meet with his enemy. Blocking the first hit, Rextinguisher pulled Bricon into a shoulder throw, and used his gas attack to put out the fire fist. Kicking the lizard man back, Bricon managed to roll away somehow and wound up near his axe that he threw away earlier. Grabbing it, he tried to swing it down on the dino-man. As the axe was coming down, Rextinguisher felt his hunger flare up as he instinctively chomped on the axe's blade end, tearing it off, and proceeding to chew and swallow it. It was delicious and, suddenly he wanted more. It was almost like an animal took over as he kept chasing after Bricon's weapon, biting pieces off and eating it. By the time Rextinguisher was done the end of the axe handle was quickly dissolving in his stomach. **"Mmmm... That's good eats!"** He half joked.

At the same time Bricon had managed to remember one thought that he had planned to use when he would get to town. _"B-B-Ballad of Eldritch Flame!"_ Suddenly the Mugic crystal glowed brightly and warped music began to play. The sky burn brightly as a large ball of fire was forming, making the sky seem red. **"What's going on!?"**

"He activated his Mugic, and from the looks of it, it seems to be a powerful one!" Said Fin as he hobbled over to Rextinguisher using what was left of the sword as a walking stick.

" **Well, how do I stop it!?"**

"Ether the caster cancels the incantation or the Mugic crystal is destroyed!"

" **Since Bricon off his rocker right now, taking out the crystal is the only other choice!"** Rextinguisher moved fast as his target was the Mugic crystal tied around Bricon's neck. Meanwhile, the ogre was lost in his own world as it was too late to notice his assailant come up on him with a clothesline. "URR-GRRRKK!?" Bricon hit the ground hard enough that it knocked him out. Pulling off the crystal he slammed it down to shatter it but it merely bounced once before settling down, so he tried to smash it with a rock but it still wouldn't break. **"What the heck are you made of!?"** He complained. "Hurry, EckX, the spell is almost complete!" Fin yelled. Rextinguisher was starting to get nervous until an idea came to mind. Whether it was a smart idea, was still debatable, but he was out of options at the moment. He pick up the crystal and with one move, swallowed it. At first nothing happened, but as he was beginning to think he screwed up, his stomach began to hurt real bad, like the time he tried Grandpa Max's home cooked meal for the first time. At the same time, the massive fireball was shrinking until it fizzled out. "You did it, EckX! EckX?" But he didn't respond as he was on one knee. Not even minding his pain, Fin ran to him as much as his injured foot allowed. "EckX, are you well? Do you require help?" But the hero raised a hand to show he was recovering. **"I'll be fine. Just give me a moment, though I'll have to remind myself never to do THAT again."** He began to stand and look at his friend. **"How's the leg?"** Fin shrugged. "In pain, but I ate a nulln seed that dulls it. It won't last long." Rex nodded as he pressed his belt and in another green flash, a blue cat like creature appeared. **"Fastrack!"** He yelled before Fin tilted his head. "Why do you shout your form's names like that?" Fastrack shrugged **. "Force of habit from my mentors."** Fin seemed to accept that but looked at the fallen Bricon. "What about him? I do not wish to leave him alone so he could plot again." Fastrack picked up Fin as he answered the question. **"As soon as I get you some medical attention, I'll be back to pick him up."** And before Fin could ask what he meant, Fastrack zoomed of to town, with the fennec screaming along the way.

* * *

"Interesting." said a stranger in a black cloak. It walked over to the fallen Bricon and dug into his satchel, taking the two remaining Mugic crystals. "Hmm... "Song of Flame." and "Song of La libertà." This will be of use to me at one point or another." They then began to walk away, but not before they looked at the far off town. "That creature... I wonder..." Shaking out of their thoughts, they disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

* * *

In moments, Fastrack carefully dropped Fin off at the healers, before heading back, grabbing Bricon, putting him in a more secure part of the building, for the healer's more violent cases, and strapping him down. "Keep an eye on him." He said before zooming back to Fin who was receiving medical attention. _"Song of Rejuvenation! Heal this young warrior of his wounds!"_ Chanted one of the healers as soothing music quietly played and light appeared from above. Worried, but knowing he had done all he could, Fastrack left the room so the healers could do their work. As soon as he was outside the building, he pressed his belt, changing back into his normal form. One of the guards ran up to him. "Master EckX, we had heard you and Master Finileber had returned."

"Yeah, he is currently receiving treatment." EckX answered. "As is the intruder we had defeated."

"And what shall we do with the prisoners at the jail house?"

"Actually there's been something that has been bothering me that I need to attend to with them."

* * *

Later, at the jail house the four Mipedians were lined up out front.

"I am going to say this as nicely as I can, return the jewelry you stole from this man here or there will be dire consequences." EckX told them seriously.

"We didn't do nothing." Said one.

"I don't remember anything." Said another.

"Must have been someone else." Answered the third.

"Besides, you've got no proof." The last taunted.

EckX pulled out scales who color matched the four. "I found this at the jewelers." Suddenly, they began to sweat as they realized they were busted. "Now I know the guards searched you four somewhat, but I can't help but think that you are still hiding them on your person."

"So what? You gonna search us?"

"You think we'll let you?"

"No." He put his hands behind his back. "I want you four to jump in place."

"WHAT!?"

"We're not your slaves! We won't do squat!"

"Forget it, ya weirdo!"

"Go eat fire grass!"

"Sighs… Well, I've said my piece." EckX said before pressing the core of his Omnitrix. "But Rath would like to have words with you. All four stiffened as they heard that name. Pressing the device down, he flashed green until a bipedal tiger stood in his place. **"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHH!"** At the sight of him, the Mipedians froze as they began to wish they had listened before.

" **LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING!"**

* * *

Azmuth's Omnitrix Corner:

"Salutations. Once again, I am Azmuth, the First Thinker, and smartest being in five galaxies, arguably eight. Now then, shall we begin?"

Active Mode Part 2: "The data for the transformation are recorded in the Omnitrix's memory block. Due to it coming from another universe it will not scan lifeforms in neither Perim nor in the universe the Timothy hails from originally as it is the repository for our own universe. Because of this, new data needs to be sent from our universe, that we will call the "Omnivrse" for conversation's sake, to the Omnitrix via data packets. Of which, I will elaborate on the process in the future.

Until then, farewell"

* * *

Najarin's Mugic Lesson:

"Welcome back students. To those just now participating this class, I am Najarin, an Overworld Muge and this class was created for understanding the Mugical Arts."

"We shall now begin in understanding the limits of Mugic. Now most inhabitants of Perim are capabable of utilizing Mugic crystal as they are conduits for summoning spell that can turn the tide of any situation, but only trained Mgicians can use Mugic without one.

Ballad of flowing stones: A ground based Mugic, it is capable of trapping an opponent in a hurricane of rocks and stones and pelting them viciously. The only trade off from this useful spell is it's short time duration.

Ballad of Eldritch Flame: A powerful Mugic that was made for sieges against enemy forces. It gathers energy, turning into a sphere of flames and, once it has gather enough mass, rains it down in a hail of fire. Scorching the very earth and leaving nothing but destruction in it's wake. As it takes time to use, this leave the caster at a vulnerable state as they must maintain the spell, should it be cast without a Mugic crystal. Otherwise, it is a simple case of destroying the crystal itself to halt the process.

Song of Rejuvenation: This Mugic is of the healing class that can restore most wounds, but the more grievous ones with require time and patience, to utilize the full effect. Sadly, if the damage is too great, all it will do is restore the salvageable areas and leave the rest alone.

Thank you for attending this class. For the students, be sure to review today's lesson as there will be a test later on at 2p.m. As for the rest of you who are merely here to glean the knowledge given, thank you for attending and I shall see you all again. Until then, class dismissed." {Poof-Gone!}

* * *

 **Omnitrix Data Catalogue:**

 **1)**

 **Species: Lacerta Carbo**

 **Planet: Flammamundi**

 **User Name: Rextinguisher**

 **Data: A species that lives on a planet that is comprised of rocks and lava, it developed an evolutionary trait to combat the fires that would spring up at any time. The Lacerta Carbo are known for their firefighting skills and guerrilla warfare tactics. Due to the nature of the planet's lack of vegetation, their diet consists of high mineral stones and rocks. Thus their jaws are strong enough to break most hardened substances. And because of the planet's high** **temperature they have developed a near complete invulnerability to heat of any kind.**

* * *

Author's Words:

A friend of mine asked why I didn't put up data for the aliens ben had so I will say it again: I will not put catalogue datafor Ben's aliens as there information is already everywhere online. If you want to know more about Snare-Oh, Fastrack, or some other alien that Ben had already transformed into at one time or another, check the official websites or the wikias that are around.

Thank you for your understanding. m(_ _)m


	3. EckX and The Trials!

**_Chaotic Ten: Over-World_**

There are some things I will list:

1) The OC will meet with the Chaotic crew once in a while as he has his own adventures in other places of Parim most of the time.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each of the "Ben 10" franchise (TV Shows, Movie, and Otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Chaotic" (TV show and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on day to day events with the back story creeping up.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Drome Dialogue"\- " **Omnitrix/Transformed Dialogue"** \- {Sound effect} – _"Mugic Invocation Dialogue"_ – 'Thinking'

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own "Chaotic" as it is the property of Bryan C. Gannon, Martin Rauff, Chaotic USA Entertainment Group, 4Kids Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment, and various other individuals and companies, and I DO NOT own "Ben 10"(franchise) as it is the property of "Man of Action"T.M. , Cartoon Network, all their subsidiaries.

6) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs and OMs (Original Mugic) and OLs (Original Locations) created for the current fan-fiction.

7) If Rath shows up, he has the outfit from Omniverse, BUT NO MASK! (It's just silly.)

After making his way into Chaotic, Timothy Jeffers Jr. finds his mission of locating Zenith harder then he thought. With his original goal of going home tied to finding her, he will become an anomaly to the residents Perim and Chaotic as he protects the peace in the process. Let's hope he survives...

* * *

Chapter 2: EckX and The Trials!

~Omniverse Past~

Flying cars and ships flew by as aliens of all sorts filled the sidewalks and Ken and Tim were walking up the street conversing.

"I don't know…" Said Tim giving his guide an unsure look. "I still think this is a mistake."

"Dude, you can't just lock yourself up in your room all the time." Ken told him. "You gotta get some fresh air every once in a while."

"I know that much but, I mean just look at this place! Aliens, space ships, D.N.A scrambling, this is just too crazy here," Tim argued. "Just the other day I ran into a bat lady and a squid man. And news flash, he's a hugger." He shivered as he remembered the time his cousin, back in his home universe, showed him one of his "private movies" from japan. It was not his cup of tea. 'I felt like one of those poor anime girls.'

"Okay first, you ran into our neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Sunnin." Ken told Tim. "And they're pretty cool. They even baked us cookies on Christmas." Then Ken started to drool a little. "Mmmm… Zuudlendoberry…." Tim began to worry about his friend/technical nephew, so he decided to move the topic along.

"And the second?"

"Huh? OH! And second, you need to get used to the daily life here." Ken explained. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to live here all my life. By the end of the year, I'll be back at home in my universe."

"That's exactly why!" Ken stopped and turned to Tim. "You're going to be here for A WHOLE YEAR. That means you need deal with things you're not used to if you're going to stay here for that long."

"It won't be a problem if I just stay in the tower!"

"I am not keeping hikikomori in my house!" Ken said with his arms crossed.

"Last time I checked, it was your PARENT'S house!"

"Look here you-!" Ken stopped and began to rub his temples, a habit he and his father shared. "Sigh… Listen, you've been given a chance that not a lot of people get. And don't forget that Azmuth said that he MIGHT be able to find a way to send you home, so keep in mind that there's a chance you may be staying here for good-!"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT!" Tim yelled, surprising some passersby.

"…I'm sorry." Ken then walked to Tim, putting his hands on his shoulders. "It just that none of us want to get your hopes up if things go south." Tim remained quiet as he took in what Ken was saying. "Both my parents and my combat instructor, Tetrax, always tell me: "Expect the best, but prepare for the worst."

"… I… I guess you're right…" Tim accepted that what Ken was saying was the truth. "But if I can't get home, what do I do with myself."

"Hmm… How about you join the family business?"

"Huh?!" Tim looked at Ken with eyes wide open. "You mean as a superhero?!"

"Yeah, you'd make a great addition to fight bad guys!"

"Fight bad guys!?" Tim was looking at Ken as if he had lost it. "And what part of me looks like I can fight bad guys!?"

"Well, the ole' Tennyson DNA for starters, and that new Omnitirx you have stuck on you." Ken then smiled. "Plus, you're smarter than you look."

"Ha-ha, well I-! Hey!" Tim complained as he caught the backhanded compliment.

"Hah! Come on man, let's go!" He lightly pushed Tim up the street.

"Were are we going?" Tim asked as they rounded the corner.

"Here!" Ken then pointed upwards to a object on a pole.

Tim looked up at the odd shape. It was a tall anthropomorphic white cup with a green lid, a pink bow and a face that was buck-toothed. It had a green and pink straw on it's head and for legs and feet. It was holding a small cup with the same face. Below it was a shack that looked like a cup as well, with a human worker that looked like he WISHED he had better things to do.

"Behold, Mr. Smoothy!" Ken announced as if presenting a world heritage site.

"You took me to some smoothie place?"

"Some smoothie place?" Ken looked like Tim slapped him in the face. "This is NOT just "some smoothie place." This is Mr. Smoothy!" Tim was shocked at the dangerous tone Ken was using as the brunette was baring down on him. "This franchise makes the drink of the GODS! So you'd better show RESPECT TO THE SMOOTHIE!"

"OKAY, OKAY! I'm Sorry! I shall show my respect to the almighty smoothies!" Tim had his hands raised as he backed down.

"Good!" Ken said in a happy tone that made that menacing form he had seem like a lie. "Now let's get you a cup."

"What flavor do you suggest?"

"Hmm… Since it's your first time, chocolate and ampalaya!" He headed to the booth to get their drinks.

"What!?"

* * *

~Present day, outside the town of Na-Mo'sa~

EckX had been trekking along to see the elders of the town. Since Fin was being attended to by his fiancé, he felt this was the perfect moment give the love birds some alone time and visit the elders for some answers. As he made it up the hill, he wondered why old wise people in stories always lived in some far out-of-the-way places. He then walked into the nearby swamp and took out the map, Zileles gave him. "So after I get in here, I need to watch out for the monster…"

* * *

~Three hours prior~

"A swamp monster, are you messing with me?" EckX asked in full skepticism.

"Not at all," Zileles took out a small object and handed it to EckX. "This creature has been protecting the Elders since I could remember."

"What's this?" EckX looked at the small cylindrical item. It was made of some type of wood, with markings that were unknown to him. It had a flat top and bottom and on one side was a carving of a face with teeth. But what had his attention was the lines on it and the feeling of some small form of energy that pulsed from it. "It feels… strange."

"Those before you, who had held this, said the same thing." He then pointed out the amulet. "This amulet will protect you from the monster. Bare it to calm it down and it will let you pass."

"Got it!"

"Beware young hero." Zileles warned. "It has taken the lives of many foolish enough to challenge it." EckX nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

~Present time~

Eckx was tightly gripping the amulet, while moving through the dense wooded swamp. He was walking for an hour and was wondering if he would make it there before sunset as camping here was NOT a good option. The last thing he needed was some monster jumping out of the murky depths and eating him as he slept, so he pressed on as he stepped over a dead tree, but suddenly he stopped. He noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. He began to reach for the Omnitrix as he surveyed the area. Nothing moved, he slowly looked at the water, and noticed small bubbling from the far end of the semi-large pond. He stared at it carefully when it moved towards him. EckX started to move back a bit as he was ready to defend himself. The bubbles moved closer and closer, reaching the edge of the pond, and then… the bubbles stopped.

EckX remained in his stance expecting something to happen. He waited for a few minutes and then the bubbles returned more violently than ever. As EckX was about to go alien when the creature jumped out of the pond. "brrrOOOOKKkk!"

It was just a large blue bull frog-like creature that was about the size of a St. Bernard with small spines on it's back. It hopped over to the tall swamp grass and started to eat it. EckX felt relieved as he didn't really want to fight a monster. He began to walk away, when his Omnitrix began to beep. "Huh?" Looking down, he saw from the corner of the face of the watch, a purple light. Pressing it, the Omnitrix began to talk in his voice. **"Incoming transmitted message. Receive?"** Realizing that someone from the Omniverse was calling him, he replied. "I'll take the call." The Omnitrix beeped once to accept the command. **"Warning! Incoming message contains data packets for D.N.A. Registry. All transformations-"** "bbBBRRRAAAAAKKK-!" {CRUNCH!} EckX looked behind him from the large sound and saw the pond ripple in large waves as the bull frog was nowhere to be seen. Every sense in his body told him to vacate the area. He began to walk away slowly until he was a few feet away and was about to run, when a dark shadow covered him. Looking up, he saw a giant blot falling fast. He quickly jumped out of the way as the blot slammed into the ground, making a crater with enough force to turn whatever was under it into a fine paste.

"The hell is that!?" EckX looked at the monstrosity as it turned towards him. It looked like the bull frog that he saw earlier, but was red in color with hints of purple on it's long, sharp, back spines. It's blue arms and legs had large muscles and it's eyes were white blanks. Sticking out of it's mouth was a blue frog leg. It opened it's mouth, showing six rows of sharp teeth as it crunched down the remainder of it's meal. "BBBBRRRAAAARROOWWW!" It croaked as it hopped to where EckX was and it looked hungry.

"Crap!" Yelped EckX as he was about to raise the amulet until he noticed it was gone. "Wha-I dropped it?!" He began to look around to find it until he noticed it was beside the foot of the Giga-frog. "Looks like I've got no choice." He raised his Omnitrix while thinking of the appropriate abilities, and pressed the core. **"Transformation option currently deactivated."** EckX made a stunned face under the mask as he yelled. "Why!?" He moved quickly to the left to dodge the Giga-frog's grasp as he looked at the watch. It had now had a yellow light in the corner. The screen had a D.N.A. helix on it **. "Data packet is currently being decoded for D.N.A. Registry update, requiring full processing power."**

"Great!" He sarcastically yelled as he dodged another swipe from the Giga-frog trying to grab him. "Is there anything I can do with the Omnitrix!?"

 **"** **Currently, the message has been decoded and is able to be accessed."**

"Like that's going to help!" EckX then ran towards the Giga-frog. It rose to grab him but EckX took a dive and slid under it using the mud for momentum. He tried to make a grab for the amulet, but before he could reach it, the Giga-frog turned around and fired a ball made of water that hit EckX into the pond. {SPLASH!} "GOBUGOBU!" Pressing a button at the side of the helmet, water was ejected from the inside and he was able to breathe normally. 'I'm in his element. I need to get out of here before he gets in and has me as an underwater snack!' EckX swam up to get to the shore but just as he made it, something grabbed him at the torso and pulled him down. "YOW!" He was moving fast below the depths as he struggled with the strange elastic object holding him tight. At the last minute, a stick was coming up from below and EckX made a grab for it and broke it off. Using it like a knife he stabbed it and blood came out. It let go of EckX and he swam to get to the surface. Behind him was the Giga-frog in pursuit as it swam at an alarming speed, it's tongue leaving a trail of blood behind.

{SPLASH} EckX had just broken the surface, when the Giga-Frog jumped out of the water, with the intention to belly flop him. {BEEP} {BEEP} The watch glowed a green light and EckX, noticing it wasted no time hitting it as the giant amphibian smashed the water with his body. It poked out of the water and looked around but saw nothing. It then dove under to see if it's prey had sunk below, but once it got deep enough, something rammed it from the side. It turned, but nothing was there, then it got knocked from behind, this time whatever hit it didn't move.

It was a mix of creatures such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, and sharks in one body. It's was mostly grey, with green eyes, had finned arms with sharp claws. It wore a black neck guard and arm braces that had green lines on them. It's lone antenna glowed green at the tip. He had a big fin on his back and it had a black fish-like tail with a green fin at the end. It's teeth protruded a little from it's mouth as one bite could crush and shred metal. It had a lean, muscular body with gills. At it's waist was a black belt with green lines and the Omnitirx symbol on the buckle. It was a form EckX remembered seeing Ken use at one point and called itself: **"Ripjaws"**

The Giga-frog didn't understand what had happened to it's other prey but this new prey seemed strong. But it's fish-like form made it seem too tasty to let go, so it swam to eat it. Ripjaws moved to the side as the giant frog missed it's target. It turned around and saw the fish man using both hands to make a 'bring it' motion. **"Come on, Froggy! I hit you so hard, Jim Henson'll feel it!"** It said in a deep watery voice. It swam to him at a higher speed, but to Ripjaws, it was like the frog was taking it's time getting there. As it got close enough, Ripjaws moved around to the side and slashed it with his claws, but it's tough skin was not able to give way. Deciding to take a different approach, he swam in a maneuver to bite his enemy as his jaw muscles were much tougher. As soon as he got to the Giga-frog's undefended back, he chomped it hard, but once again, it was not effective enough to break the skin and only succeeded in hurting his own jaw. Backing away, while rubbing his mouth, Ripjaws was surprised by the defense strength of it's body. **"What the heck are you made of, Taydenite?!"** The Giga-frog was surprised by Ripjaws attempt at clawing and biting it, as no other creature had tried to do that. Thus it no longer saw him as food, but as a fellow predator that was a threat to it's own existence. It's body turned completely red as it sucked in water and fired it at the fish man with a speed that Ripjaws didn't expect it had. Blocking it with his arms at the last minute, he flew back with slight numbness in both forearms due to the strength in the hardened water ball. He swam around trying to find a weakness, as the Giga-frog tried to get closer to him. Ripjaw's thoughts were in full swing as he took in the information that he learned from the fight. 'Large, highly durable body, hands are able to grasp at objects, tongue is able stretch but is weak to sharp objects, and is able to fire water balls who's strength is dependent on whether or not it in the water.' Then the words of the town leader came into his mind. 'This amulet will protect you from the monster. Bare it to calm it down and it will let you pass.' He knew what to do.

Ripjaws didn't want to fight any longer than necessary. He began to swim faster in a circle. Around and around the frog he went. It followed him as it began to become dizzy. When it stopped moving to prevent losing it's sense of direction, it saw that it's enemy disappeared. Giga-frog then franticly looked everywhere until it noticed a moving shape above it.

Ripjaws was moving at a fast pace as he realized that the fight really pulled them deep down below. As soon as he broke the surface, he moved on to land and began searching for the amulet, but the Giga-frog was not too far behind as it jumped out and crashed near him, knocking him to the ground. "Crap! I… gotta… "wheeze" get… the… "wheeze!" At that moment he noticed that he was having a hard time breathing. For a moment he thought that he was more hurt that he realized, but then he remembered. 'I forgot! This form can't breathe long outside of water!' He was about to reach for his belt but suddenly Giga-frog's hand pinned him to the ground. {SLAM!} "AUGH!" He looked downward and saw it had his chest and left arm covered in the heavy pressure of it's slimy hand. He struggled as it looked like he was about to meet his maker. Using his free hand he reached around to grab something, anything that could help him get out of this predicament. The Giga-frog was about to hit him with his other hand, when Ripjaws felt a small object. He picked it up in hopes to at least throw it at his attacker, if only to just slightly ruin his day, when he felt a familiar sensation. He looked at the object and saw it was the amulet. Acting fast, he raised it so the Giga-frog, hoping it would work.

"BBBOOOAAARRROOOO-!" As the giant amphibian was about to finish it's prey, it stopped it's hand mid-swing. It saw the amulet and remembered a certain order. It got off Ripjaws chest and backed away some.

"F-Finally… "wheeze!" Ripjaws pressed the core on his belt and, in a green flash, changed back. "GASP…" He breathed in the air that his lungs sorely missed and coughed a few times as swamp air is not all that fun to take in. The Giga-frog seeing the change happen didn't react as it saw EckX holding the amulet in his hand. "So what do I do with you?" EckX wasn't sure how to proceed as he didn't want to just turn around and run the risk of getting attacked later by it, but at the same time he didn't want to stick around as he needed to get to the elders before nightfall. "Perhaps I may assist you?" Came an old man's voice from nowhere. EckX readied himself, with the Omnitrix core already up. "Who there!?" EckX shouted, but the voice was laughing before it would introduce himself.

"I am Elder Sojanis, young warrior."

"Are you one of the town elders?"

"Yes."

"Then can I come to visit?"

"Why?" The elder voice asked in a firm tone.

"Because I have a question that needs answering."

"…."

EckX wasn't hearing a response and was worried that he missed his chance, but then he thought of something. "Have you seen this person?" He pulled out his scanner from his buckle and raised the picture of Zenith into the air.

"…!" The voice mumbled a bit, as if conversing with someone. "Why do you seek her?" He finally said in a tone that left no room for deceit.

"I seek her for two things. One is a message for her to hear, the other is a request from me."

"What is the message?"

"I'm sorry, but that is a private matter between the sender and Zenith."

"…" Once again silence. EckX was beginning to think this may have been a lost cause, began to sigh.

"Follow the path to come to our humble abode." Said the voice and as soon as he said that, the trees started to move apart and a stone pathway rose from the ground. "Follow the path." With nothing else to do he walked on.

* * *

By the time he got to the small cottage that stood out in the swamp, it was already sundown. EckX's outfit was cover in mud, and he was exhausted from the fight he had earlier and the trek down the path didn't have any rest stops either. "Tired…"

He came up to the cottage and knocked on the door twice. "Hello?" For a minute nothing happened, and EckX was about to sleep next to the door, when it opened. The elderly woman looking from the crack behind the door had the appearance of kind of an old glasses wearing, calico cat with long grey hair tied up in a neat bun, with an aura of a kindly grandmother. "Oh my!"

"Hello, Miss." EckX said to her. "I'm going door to door selling cleaning Mugic, would you like a demonstration?"

"Hu-hu-hu-hu!" She laughed as she opened the door wide. "Despite your exhaustion, you seem to still have the strength to tell a good joke." She then moved aside. "Come in out of swamp, dearie."

"Yes, Ma'am." He didn't have to be told twice as he walked in. Still careful as he didn't know her from a hole in a wall.

"Don't worry," Said the old woman. "Sojanis expected that you'd have come at this late hour. He and the others will arrive in the morning."

"Alright then." EckX stood looking around. "Ummm… Ms.?"

"Sojuna, sister of Sojanis." Said the old woman.

"Thank you for opening your home to me." EckX said bowing to her.

"Hu-hu-hu! Don't worry about such stuffy things. Now about your clothes…"

"Don't worry, I have something that can clean it easy."

"My, how convenient!"

"But I could still use a bath…" EckX sheepishly said rubbing the back of his head.

"I already have a tub with warm water ready for you." She smiled as she led the way to the wash room. She put a towel on a hook on the door. "After that, we will eat and then off to bed you go."

"Yes, Mother." He couldn't help but be nice to this total stranger, as her attitude was quite warm and kind. She laughed at his response and headed to the kitchen to start cooking.

Later, after a lively conversation and meal, they turned in for the night. He began to think about his family, including the Tennysons, and wonder how everyone was doing before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

~In the Sojuna's room~

She was standing before a crystal mirror while making strange gestures and a face appeared on the mirror's reflection that was not her own. It was a calico like her, but it had a gray beard and hair tied in a low braid.

"He is asleep, my brother." She said. The kindness she displayed earlier had lessened, supported by a professional aura. "The sleeping herbs have taken effect."

"Good." Said Sojanis. "Here the true trial awaits him."

"If he passes? If is voiced intentions are true?" Said a gruff voice coming from the mirror.

"Then we will provide him a clue to find lady Zenith." Said another more feminine voice.

"And if he lies?" Asked Sojuna, with an ever so slight hint of worry.

"Then his mind and soul will be destroyed!" Sojanis said with a tone that was filled with finality.

"Must we do this?" Sojuna asked. "Must we put this boy through this trial?"

"Have you forgotten the number of individuals who have come and gone, seeking our knowledge?" Sojanis asked her. "It was always for some type of personal gain"

"…" Sojauna couldn't refute that.

"The last one sought out a means to defend his village, but because he could not control it, he destroyed it and all it's inhabitants." Sojanis continued.

"Even now he is a shell of his former self, moving rocks to rebuild a dead village." Said the gruff voice.

"Please understand, we MUST test this one so as to not make the same mistake again." Added the feminine voice.

"We have spoken long enough!" Sojanis commanded. "Begin the spell and let the test commence!"

"Yes, my brother." Sojuna raised both hands in the air and chanted her mugic. _"Trial of Absolution! Test this young warrior's heart!"_ A blue light glowed from above as a restful melody played. 'Please pass, young one. I pray that your heart rings true.'

* * *

~Tim's room~

"Urmm…" Tim flopped around somewhat, as a blue light descended on him. He began to mumble and groan, and soon, he stopped moving as the test had begun.

* * *

~Tim's Mindscape~

Tim stood alone in a white space. He was confused and began looking around to get his bearings. "There's nothing here…" He looked to his Omnitrix to find a form to escape with and noticed the watch was gone, and when he looked past his wrist he noticed that he was wearing the clothes he wore on that day. The car accident, the transport, meeting the Tennysons, all of it came to his mind. He saw his legs were faded. It was as if he was a ghost. "Am… Am I dead!?" As he was beginning to panic, his own voice was calling out to him. "Timothy Jeffers Junior."

"Who's there!? Who are you!?" Tim, upon hearing an oddly familiar voice, took a karate stance.

"We've certainly come a long way, haven't we?" answered the voice.

"Why don't you come out of hiding, you afraid or something?" Tim was carefully looking around.

"Funny coming from you." Suddenly mist grew from the ground and packed together, forming a body as it walked over to Tim. Once the shape was fully defined, it filled itself in, and standing before Tim, was Himself in his EckX outfit without the helmet, with the Omnitrix on it's wrist. "But let's just see why YOU'VE been hiding as well."

Tim was about to ask about that, when the white space began to change until they were in a familiar kitchen. They looked at the table. There, he was looking at his family sitting, laughing at something someone said. Tim smiled and wanted to join them, but as soon as he walked to them, he noticed something wrong. He was sure he was walking but no distance was covered. He tried running but he didn't make any headway.

"You know…" Started the alternate Tim. "It HAS been a year or so since we vanished from our home world. Don't you think they would have moved on from the pain of our disappearance?"

Tim stopped running and turned around facing his doppelganger. "They would never give up on me!"

"Can you honestly say that?" He waved his hand and everyone vanished. "We and our sister never got along, not really." He then showed her standing at Tim's gravesite. She looked at the tombstone with distain. Then a nasty smile came from her mouth.

"Hah! I bet your dead in a ditch somewhere." She said. "Serves you right!" She then spat at his grave and walked away, before vanishing.

"We would not put it past her to do just that." Alt-Tim said looking at her with a wry smile.

"She wouldn't do that!" Tim told him. "I mean, yeah, we get on each other's nerves, but we always knew there was love under that."

"…If you want to think that way." Alt-Tim shrugged, before waving his hand again, showing Timothy Sr. at an office meeting with other men listening.

"-so with the new revenue coming up, we can bring more products into everyone's home." He told the men. One of them sighed and spoke.

"Look, Mr. Jeffers, I know that we're getting some big bonuses coming, but the main reason is that we had to lay off a lot of workers. And since I bought your company, I've noticed that you have been more of a liability to us. Ever since your son disappeared, you've been making mistakes left and right, prior to our purchase, and we can't have this here."

"What are you saying?" Tim Sr. asked with fear in his tone.

"I'm sorry, but we've given you enough time. We are going to have to ask you to clean your desk."

"But… BUT I BUILT THIS COMPANY! YOU CAN'T JUST FIRE ME!" Tim Sr. Yelled in a fit.

"It happens all the time." The man in grey said. He then pressed a button and two guards came in. "I need you clear out your desk, so these guards will make sure you do so and then escort you out."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" The guards then grabbed him and dragged him off.

Outside of the building Tim Sr. was holding a box, in tears.

"DAMN IT!" He cursed. "This is not my fault! DAMN IT, BOY! WHY'D YOU RUNAWAY?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"There is NO WAY my dad would lose the company he built like that!" Tim Jr. told his double. "He would be sad, but he has always been strong!"

"We have never been a parent." Alt-Tim said as he looked at the crying man. "How would we know how he felt if their child just up and left to who knows where?" He then waved his hand and the image faded, creating another it was the kitchen and bottles and cans were everywhere. A plump woman stumbled around half dressed in underwear and bra, with a long, grey tank-top on. Dark circles from lack of sleep were present and her hair was disheveled with pieces of junk food stuck in places.

"Wha-!?" Tim was shocked at the sight as this person was his mother, who looked like a shell of her former self.

"Damn… out of booze…" She began to wobble her way over to the fridge. Taking out another can, she opened it and guzzled down the alcoholic beverage. She grabbed two more and shuffled over to the bed room somehow. She looked at the picture of Tim as a baby and stared at it. Tears started to form and she began crying as she balled up into a heap. "Uuuu…"

"Mom!" Tim ran to her to try to help, but he just went right through her. He turned and kneeled by her and began to tear up as we'll, not in sorrow, but in anger. "Why… WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

"Because of you." Alt-Tim answered. "I am merely a refection in your heart and what you see is a scenario that you thought up in the back of your mind. What you see is what you created."

"No! NO, I DIDN'T!" Tim shook his head. Alt-Tim walked up to him and grabbed his hair.

"YES, YOU DID!" He told him. "You can lie to everyone, but you can't lie to me, for I am you!"

"But I don't want this!" Tim cried. "I don't want anyone to end up like this." After hearing this, Alt-Tim let go.

"I never said this is what you wanted." He told him. "This is just what you feared."

"I never…" Tim's voice died at that moment. He knew that this is something he wanted to avoid but was scared to admit. "You're right…"

"So what have we learned?" Alt-Tim asked with a raised brow.

"I am afraid. Afraid that there will be no room for me back home. Afraid that no one will be happy that I suddenly came back." Tim wiped his tears on his sleeve. "But that's the risk that I am going to take."

"Even though you might be hated?" Alt-Tim asked. "Even if there's a chance that there may be no room for you?"

"Yeah." Tim got up. "I might get hated but…" He looked at his mother, and thought about his sister, and father. "It's better that I try to be there for my family then just abandon them."

"I see…" Alt-Tim closed his eyes.

"Besides," Tim continued, making his alternate look back at him. "If things are that bad when I get back, who will be there to help pick up the pieces?"

"Heh." Alt-Tim smirked. "It would seem we are made of tougher stuff then we realized."

"We got that right!" Tim agreed. He then held out his hand. "So shall we save our family?"

"Our work is cut out for us… As you wish." Alt-Tim said taking it. Suddenly everything turned brighter.

* * *

Tim jumped up from the bed in cold sweat. He looked around and saw from the window that is was really early morning, as the sun only just broke the surface. Sitting up from the bed, he put his hands on his face to get some feeling back in. What he saw had not gone away like a normal dream. 'It felt so real.' but just as he was thinking that, someone spoke.

"It was very real, Child." Said the person. Tim reacted and was set to transform, but the person stepped into the, still growing, sunlight.

"Ms. Sojuna?" Tim was surprised that she was in his room, but noticed that she had a very apologetic look in her face. "What did you do?"

"My apologies." She bowed. "We needed to test you to be sure if you were truly safe to meet with."

"I'm going to assume that you've done this before." Tim said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sadly, yes."

"You had your reasons, I guess…" He reached the nightstand to get his buckle. Placing it on, he fiddled with it to change the shorts on his civvies with the kakis. After switching to his outfit. He looked at Sojuna. {GURGLE!} "So… did you make breakfast?" Sojuna couldn't help but giggle from her own surprise.

"No, but it will take but a moment to make." She headed out of the room.

"Sigh…" Tim thought back to that moment in his mind and steeled his resolve. "Whatever comes, I take it head on.

* * *

Azmuth's Omnitrix Corner:

"Salutations, I am Azmuth, the First Thinker, and smartest being in five galaxies, arguably eight. Now then, we continue with the two named functions:

Communication Mode: "This mode is made for transferring data and, as stated in it's name, communication. Normally it would be a simple task to talk with anyone across the universe with the new Omni-directional receiver installed in the Omnitirx, even Ben and his family have their own versions placed in their portable comms systems. But due to the dimensional difference, time and space create a problem for same-time communication. As such, only burst type messages can be sent and received. But I plan to update the receiver's software as soon as I gather more data about the dimension's spatial coordinates."

D.N.A. Update Mode: "Due to the large size of the universe's list of sentient species, I needed an index to ensure that all D.N.A information is safely recorded, processed, and stored. So I created a M-Class planetoid called "Primus" to help catalog the info into sealed data, sending a copy in the form of data packets to Timothy's Omnitrix to keep it up-to-date on the latest list of aliens, as his watch is the planet's back up, should anything happen. Strange though… I feel as if I had created something like Primus once before… In any case, since the packets require the full processing power of the Omnitrix's CPU to open and catalog the forms within it's transformation list, it will deactivate any non-essential functions, and the transformation ability. The time it takes to decrypt the packets varies on the size of the data within. The larger data is sent, the longer it takes to wait. During that time, Timothy will have to make do with his own personal skills."

We will continue this lesson another day. Until then, farewell"

* * *

Najarin's Mugic Lesson:

"Hello once more, students. To those just now participating this class, I am Najarin, an Overworld Muge and this class was created for understanding the Mugical Arts."

"Trial of Absolution: "This Ballad class Mugic is meant for the user to force the target in question into facing one of their hidden fears. The spell will break only if the ensnared is able to conquer their fears. But if they are not able, if they deny the truth before them, they will be forever trapped until they have mentally and spiritually destroyed themselves."

"Remember, class, Mugic was originally meant for enriching the lives of others, but there are those who would pervert it's use for their own nefarious goals. Use your Mugic wisely and it will serve you well, use it irresponsibly and it will cost you more than your life.

Thank you for attending this class. For the students, your tests have been graded and have been posted, as for the rest of you who are merely here to glean the knowledge given, thank you for attending and I hope you will join this class as a student as our doors are always open. Until then, class dismissed." {Poof-Gone!}

* * *

 **Omnitrix Data Catalogue:**

 **1)**

 **Species: N/A**

 **Planet: N/A**

 **User Name: N/A**

 **Data: N/A**

* * *

Author's Words:

I wanted to use this chapter to create weaknesses so as to not make him seem too OP. Plus I wanted to point out his fears so as to show how vulnerable he really is inside and how he has worries that will haunt him throughout the series. As for the catalog, if there are no new aliens, then I pretty much leave it blank.

Have a nice ninja-like day.


	4. EckX and The Elders!

_**Chaotic Ten: Over-World**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The OC will meet with the Chaotic crew once in a while as he has his own adventures in other places of Parim most of the time.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each of the "Ben 10" franchise (TV Shows, Movie, and Otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Chaotic" (TV show and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on day to day events with the back story creeping up.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Drome Dialogue"\- " **Omnitrix/Transformed Dialogue"** \- {Sound effect} – _"Mugic Invocation Dialogue"_ – 'Thinking'

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own "Chaotic" as it is the property of Bryan C. Gannon, Martin Rauff, Chaotic USA Entertainment Group, 4Kids Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment, and various other individuals and companies, and I DO NOT own "Ben 10"(franchise) as it is the property of "Man of Action"T.M. , Cartoon Network, all their subsidiaries.

6) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs and OMs (Original Mugic) and OLs (Original Locations) created for the current fan-fiction.

7) If Rath shows up, he has the outfit from Omniverse, BUT NO MASK! (It's just silly.)

* * *

After making his way into Chaotic, Timothy Jeffers Jr. finds his mission of locating Zenith harder then he thought. With his original goal of going home tied to finding her, he will become an anomaly to the residents Perim and Chaotic as he protects the peace in the process. Let's hope he survives...

* * *

~Omniverse Past~

A giant, six armed, brussels sprout monster, that was 30 stories high, was laying on the ground in the middle of the park with three familiar Omnitrix wielders standing near it's head.

"I… I can't believe I did that…" Tim said in shock. "I helped defeat a giant monster."

"And with just Greymatter!" Ken pointed out. "How'd you pull that off?"

"I don't know." He answered. "While you and Ben were holding it off as a couple of Waybigs, the answer came to me."

"I knew you had it in ya!" Ben said as he patted Tim on the back.

"I'm still not sure how I did it though." Tim walked over to a bench and plopped down on it. "That reminds me…"

"What's on your mind, Kiddo?" Ben asked, walking with Ken to the bench.

"What do we do now?" Tim asked, pointing at the downed goliath. "Do we call someone?"

"That gets taken care of by the other Plumbers, so don't worry, I called it in." Ben waved off. "We've got the facilities to hold and study this thing, until we know what to do with it."

"Oh." Tim nodded in understanding. "So do we go home?"

"Wrong!" The younger Tennyson popped up from behind. "We go get some victory smoothies!"

"That's right!" The 10K here grinned. "I'm feeling for some grape and steak flavor!

"Apple and sauerkraut for me!" Ken exclaimed.

"Well, I guess nothing else could go wrong today." Tim said as he was getting up, but as soon as those words came out of his mouth, both Ben and Ken looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Why did you say that!?" Ken asked, holding his head. "Do you know what you've done!?"

"What? What did I say!?"

"Sigh… Ken, he doesn't know how that works here." Ben then put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Tim, there's a thing called tempting fate. You see, when someone says what you just said, things go bad. Real fast."

"How bad?" Tim asked, getting scared of Ben's explanation. Suddenly, someone near one of the monster's hand, screamed.

"AH! THAT THING CRUSHED MY MR. SMOOTHY BOOTH!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Yelled Ken as he dramatically fell to his knees, with his arms outstretched. "TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"Sigh…" Ben sighed again. "That bad."

"Sorry." Tim apologized.

* * *

Chapter 3: EckX and The Elders!

~Present day~

"-so please understand." Sojuna begged of her guest. They were at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. After Tim finished his morning exercise, he quietly came down the stairs and began eating. Sojuna was worried that he was angry at her and began explaining why she and the others did what they did. "I get it." was all Tim said in a simple It-happens-all-the-time tone. "No hard feelings."

"Are you sure?" She was surprised by his quickness to forgive.

"Well, you and the other elders don't know me from a hole in the wall." Tim explained. "I'd would be worried too if I knew what you all did, and some yahoo from who-knows-where came out and asked for that information. {BITE} These eggs are delish!"

"T-Thank you?" She was still surprised when a knock rapped at her door. Tim's instincts rang as he got up and had his hand on the Omnitrix.

"Where you expecting anyone?" Tim asked, watching the door.

"The other elders are the only ones I expect to arrive." She answered, then her eyes narrowed. "But they would never knock."

"?" Tim looked at her for in confusion, so she clarified.

"They would give off their aura first to alert me and then enter." Tim nodded and put his back to the kitchen wall to hide himself. Sojuna walked over to the door and called out for his identity. The person on the other side sounded a bit smarmy.

"I am but a traveler who is looking for a nights rest." He said. "Will you let me in?"

"I'm sorry but the beds are full." She firmly answered back. "You will have to come another day."

"I can sleep on the floor." He countered. "It will be no trouble."

"Our floors are not meant for sleeping." She answered back with a harder voice. "Please come another day."

"I tried doing this the easy way!" Answered the angry man. At first it was quiet but suddenly: {BAM!} {BAM!} {BAM!} "Let us in, you old wretch!" Screamed another voice as they tried to bash their way in.

"Take cover, Ms. Sojuna." Tim told her, but she waved him off.

"Do not worry, Tim. They will be sent away soon enough." As soon as she finished saying that a flash of light lit the outside as music played in the air. _"Expulsion!"_ Chanted a familiar voice. _"Send away my enemies!"_ Suddenly screams could be heard as if they were being thrown away."AAAaaa…." "UWAAaaa…" "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAINNNNNnnnnn…" Tim froze as he felt he had heard the phrase before. Sojuna then opened the door and smiled as she welcomed her guests. The first one to step in was an old calico like her, but with a grey beard with his hair tied in a single braid, he wore a light brown hooded robe with rope tied around it. He carried a tall staff the held a red jewel in it's top. The next person to enter was a large, red, bull-man with a blindfold on. He had one long horn as the other had broken off long ago. He wore a similar hooded robe, but without sleeves, showing his muscular arms that had metal armbands on. Following behind was a young woman with orange skin, black eyes with blue irises, long elf-like ears, and whitish blue hair tied back in a ponytail that reached her shoulders. She wore a hooded robe of the same color, but it looked like it was tailored as a dress in mind as it had a slit that showed her legs and knee high leather boots. She had a whip tied to her side.

"Sojuna, I've told you before, please use the "Aversion of Desire" Mugic when you are alone!" The old man chided. "The guardian cannot protect all of our homes at the same time!"

"I can defend myself quite well, brother!" She retorted. "If weak thieves were able best me, I would be an embarrassment to our late master!"

"If you two would mind, our young traveler is still present." The bull man quietly spoke. His voice was soft, but his tone held a commanding edge.

"Hmm?" He turned to the side and noticed Tim standing there, looking amused.

"Don't mind me, I just happy to see you two are close." The elderly looking cat coughed a bit before Sojuna spoke.

"Tim, I want you to meet the rest of the elders." She told her house guest. "This is my dear brother, Elder Sojanis." The old calico slightly bowed, never keeping his eyes off of Tim.

"We meet again, young warrior." Said her brother, who held a poker face like a pro.

"Nice to meet you in person." Tim nodded.

"This large fellow is Elder Ton-Son." Ton-Son slightly nodded.

"Hello." Tim had noticed the blindfold on his head. He wanted to ask about his eyes, but kept it to himself as he didn't want to be rude, but Ton-Son somehow read his question and answered.

"I lost use of them in battle, a long time ago." The bull man explained.

"Ah, sorry if I brought up any bad memories." Tim apologized.

"It's fine. I have long since made it my strength." Ton-Son answered.

"Moving on, this one's name is Shyairen." Sojuna finished.

"It is a pleasure." Shyairen lightly smiled Tim, but her eyes made him feel as if he was under a microscope. "I hope you are all Sojuna makes you out to be."

"Shyairen!" Sojuna admonished.

"I am simply saying that he might not meet the expectations that you've set." She shrugged.

"It's fine, Ms. Sojuna." Tim told her. He then smirked at Shyairen. "I'm used to being underestimated."

"Oh?" Shyairen smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Enough, you two." Sojanis commanded. "Shyairen, we did not come here to challenge someone. We came to meet with this young man who seeks Lady Zenith."

"Hmmp!" She walked over to a chair and had a seat, crossing her legs and arms.

"She is older than Ton-Son and yet, she acts like a child sometimes…" Sojanis rubbed his forehead. "Young one, why do you seek Lady Zenith?"

"It's as I said, I looking for her to deliver a message."

"And you refuse to tell us the contents of this message?"

"Don't bother asking." Tim flatly told him.

"I no longer have the need to, but I wish to know YOUR reason for seeing Lady Zenith." The old calico man stood in front of Tim. He had his staff gripped tightly in case things would turn for the worst. Tim look him straight in the eyes and answered: "So she can send me home." The Elders didn't expect an answer like that and wondered about his circumstances. Shyairen was the first to speak.

"What do you mean by that? From what I've understood, shouldn't that contraption you Chaotic players have, do that for you?"

"My scanner is only able to send me to Chaotic." Tim explained. "It lost the ability to send me home when I first used it. I think it was because I was dying at the time." That stunned the group after hearing that.

"I believe an explanation is in order as we do not understand your words." Sojanis said, with the others agreeing. "Or is that too, a secret?"

"While the contents of the message is not for anyone's ears but Zenith, the circumstances surrounding it is free game." Tim then turned to Sojuna. "Could you put out some coffee? This might take a while."

"Of course." She got up to make some as Tim got comfortable on the chair. As soon as she came back and served everyone, herself included, Tim started his tale.

"It all started with a vehicle accident…."

* * *

Meanwhile in a semi-large shack, sixteen rough looking mouse-men of various sizes were busy patching themselves up after getting tossed away like garbage by the Elder's Mugic.

"This is the THIRD TIME!" Yelled one of them.

"We were treated like nobodies!" Cursed another of them.

"So what are we gonna do, Boss?"

"We gotta get some payback, right Boss?"

"Yeah, I know!" Said the Boss, who looked more like a rat. "But how? That's what I wanna figure out!"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Said an odd voice from nowhere. Every member of the gang tensed up and pulled out their weapons that mostly consisted of knives and daggers. They scanned the room as their eyesight fell on a dark shadow that walked into the light. He wore a black cloak that covered his body so one wouldn't be able to see any of his features. The hood itself had a black mesh that covered his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Ordered the boss of the group.

"I am merely here to provide you a means to an end." Said the stranger. "A… "Helping hand" as it were."

"…How?"

"Using these." The stranger lit up the shack as two large mechanical suits made of wood and metal that seemed to run on steam, and old looking chest armors appeared out of nowhere. He then held up his hand and a black orb of fire burned to life in his palm only to fade away leaving a black Mugic crystal. He then handed it to the Boss. "This will be of most use to you."

"We are able to use simple Mugic." The Boss pointed at the crystal ring. "What you are giving us is undoubtedly advanced and useless to us if we can't cast it."

"Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm, Hm." The stranger quietly laughed. "This Mugic is always active, so there is no need for you to cast it."

"Then what is it for?"

"Simply take it with you, when you try your hand at dealing with those old codgers. I assure you, you will not be disappointed."

"I've been in this business long enough to know good things don't just fall onto your lap. What do you wish for in return for this… "Gift."

"Only that you simply are to hand the Mugic crystal back after you've returned." The stranger said in a smiling tone. "Everything else is yours."

"You expect a bandit to return what you've given?" The Boss smiled. "And what makes you think we won't just take these AND the Mugic and leave to parts unknown." Suddenly, heavy pressure filled the room as the men fell to their knees. It was a level of killing intent they had not once felt in their entire lives. The Boss looked up at the stranger and, even though his face was hidden, it was like being in the presence of an Apex Predator, ready to pounce. Four of the men fainted and the others felt like they were not far behind.

"You will return it after you had your fun." He said in a jovial tone that only made the situation more terrifying. "Are we clear?"

"Cr…Crys…Tal…" The Boss said, using every ounce of will to even speak. Then as suddenly as the pressure appeared, it vanished. The men who were still conscious were able to breathe normally again.

"Good." The stranger turned and walk into the darkness. "Enjoy yourselves."

The boss and his men sweated at the fear that came with an understanding: He is not the man you can cross and expect to live to tell the tale.

* * *

Tim was sitting in front of his listeners as he finished his story. He waited as they each were processing the whole thing in their own way.

"Are you telling us the truth?" Shyairen asked. Tim understood that his story was a little out there, but he nodded. Luckily, Ton-Son agreed with him.

"He holds no deceit in his words or heart."

"So what do you think?" Tim asked his audience.

"I have heard many things, seen many things," Sojanis began. "But to know that there are worlds beyond this one is almost too amazing to believe. And yet, I must. You are proof of this."

"I believe you, Tim." Sojuna smiled.

"As shall I." Ton-Son followed. Everyone looked at Shyairen waiting for an answer.

"Sigh… I still think that story is too far-fetched to be believed, but I am willing to throw my lot in with him as well."

"Thanks." Tim then wondered about something that had bothered him since they came into the house. "Aren't you kind of young to be considered an elder?" He was looking at Shyairen.

"Hmm?" She was confused for a moment before realizing that he was talking about her youthful looks. She then looked away sadly and folded her arms. "It… was a mistake from my past. That's all." Tim then thought it best to leave the topic.

"I understand." Tim answered. "It's a personal subject, so it's best that I just leave this alone." Shyairen remained silent and nodded. Sojanis then got everyone's attention.

"Now then, Tim." The old calico began. "You wished to know of the whereabouts of Lady Zenith?"

"Yes, please!"

"Where she is at the moment, no one truly knows." He said, making Tim slump his shoulders as he felt like someone opened a door for him only to walk into a wall. "But, we are aware of where she had been and perhaps that will give you a clue as to where you may locate her." Life came back into the young Omnitrix wielder as he paid full attention to them. But before anything more could be said…

{KABABABOOM!-!}

The house shook violently as explosion after explosion rocked it's walls. The five sitting down were at full alert as they ran to see what caused it. When they came out, they saw and large group of armed men and two hulking steam-powered robots with one pilot inside each. Tim felt like he had seen their design before, but decided to put it to the side for the moment. As the invaders were preparing for another volley. "Well, Well!" Said the one in charge, not noticing a human mixed in the group in front of him. "To think all of the Elders were sitting in one place today!" Tim looked at the group and wondered why they attacked in the first place. But the group's boss answered that. "Once you guys are out of the way, we'll have access to the perimtite crystals!" Tim wasn't sure what perimtite was, but knew they were valuable. And if these Elders are keeping the crooks from them, then that was all he needed to know. "I suppose you need a reminder of this morning's events." Said Sojanis as he raised his staff. _"Expulsion!"_ He then targeted the group. _"Send away my enemies!"_ As the energies swirled around, they suddenly stopped and flew over to the bandits. It was then sucked up by the black Mugic crystal that was in the hands of the group's leader. "He wasn't kidding, this Mugic really does help!" He laughed as he pulled out a short sword. "Kill them all!"

"How is that possible?!" Asked an astonished Sojanis.

"We should worry about that later, for now let us deal with the matter at hand, as the bandits approach!" Ton-Son told his fellow as he readied his battle stance. "Agreed, Ton-Son!" Said Shyairen as she pulled out her whip. "Sojanis, Sojuna, stay behind us, that strange Mugic crystal will only make you waste your energy, and your close combat skills are too lacking to be of use." She then noticed Tim. "You get back as well, we cannot afford for you to be hurt in all this." Tim smirked at that and looked at her. "I can take care of myself, so don't mind me." He then raised his watch and touched the faceplate, making the core come up. He pressed it down with a smile, as he already had a specific alien in mind.

In a green flash, his body changed into something of a silicon-based humanoid. His body was composed of durable pale green crystals. He sported four crystal shards on his back and had a sharp head. He wore an all-black sleeveless outfit with one large green "X" that looped around his back and front with a green stripe along his pants. He had the usual black belt with green line on which he wore the Omnitrix symbol. **"Diamondhead!"** He cried out as he prepared for battle. He raised his left arm and it grew into a sharp crystalline blade. As for those watching him, the Elders we surprised as his sudden transformation and before they could ask how he did it, Diamondhead spoke first. **"So who's taking who? I want a shot at the head honcho over there."**

The boss of the bandits shook himself out of the surprise. One moment there were four targets and then suddenly, someone pops in from nowhere in a green burst of light. "Hey! Who the hell are you?!" Diamond turned from his comrades and pointed at himself. **"Who, me? I'm the guy who's about to mop the floor with ya."** Ton-Son nodded. "Well said, I shall do battle with the two titans." Shyairin took out her whip and cracked it. "Then that leaves me with the rabble!" They charged into battle.

Ton-Son stopped short from the enemy as he felt the vibrations from the two giant's footsteps. He swerved back just as one swung a punch at him, missing in the process. He then jumped back as the other tried to smash him, winding up with breaking the ground. The two pilots were completely confused as to why they couldn't hit a blind old bull-man. Unbeknownst to them, while he was indeed blind, Ton-Son had trained for years on end, mastering his weakness, turning it into his strength. He could feel the distance between them for every step ether took. He could sense the vibrations in the air as the hulking giants moved their fists around. He could taste and smell the odor of anger and frustration that came shortly after every swing. They were playing in his area of reach and they didn't even know it. He stopped moving and calmly breathed in and then out. Thinking they had a chance to get him, one of them threw straight punch, aimed at his face. But, in a motion that seemed like smooth fluid, Ton-Son reached out, curving his arm around the giant wooden fist and grabbed an open gap, pulling one of them to him. Then, following up, grabbed the waist and, using his natural strength, tossed the giant aside. Upon landing, the wooden suit stopped moving, pinning the bandit under it as he yelled for help getting out. Ton-Son then turned to the other and cracked his knuckles for a psychological assault, and with the smell of fear in the air, it was very effective.

Meanwhile on another side of the battlefield, Shyairen was taking care of business as she whipped two men in rapid fashion. {SNAP!} {SNAP!} Her whip was like a living snake as it caught another man in the open side of his armor, ripping the shirt and leaving welts that would last for decades if not treated soon. "Come on! Are any of you rodents, capable of keeping me entertained?" She asked in a somewhat bored tone. "Once I get that whip off of you, I'll keep you entertained all night!" Said one of the men behind her. Without looking behind, her whip curved around and with a {WOK-CRACK!} He was hit in, what was biologically the definition of a male. His face looked pale and seemed like he was screaming bloody murder, but no sound came out. He fell to his knees and on to the floor, face first. Knocked out from the pain. (It would be noted that, three years later, he would change his name to Rodenia and become the Overworld's greatest clothing stylist. But that's a story for another time.) The other men grabbed their "boys" as they were more terrified of her attacks. One had built up some nerve as he ran to stab her with she dagger, but she saw that coming and with a flick of her wrist wrapped the whip around his neck and pulled him into the ground and put her boot on his back. "WELL?! STEP UP ALREADY!" She yelled, making the other men feel mixed about attacking her. "Fine then… If none of you will come to me, THEN I GO TO YOU!" She cracked her whip and shorted the distance. Fear took on a new meaning for them.

In the middle of the battlefield, Diamondhead was taking on the ringleader of the group as he swung his crystalline blade to block a blow from the rat-man. "I don't know what you are, Stranger, but you'll be rust for my blade soon enough!" The rat-man spun around to strike at Diamondhead's flank, but it bounced off, infuriating him. "What the hell are you made of!?" Diamondhead swung horizontally to catch the bandit leader off guard, but rat was too quick and blocked it. **"You really got the chubs to back up all that boasting, but let's see you stop this!"** Diamondhead the swung his right arm and in moments crystals formed under the bandit, creating a sudden platform that sloped downward. The sudden elevation threw his balance off as he found himself sliding down. He rolled back and fell to a crouching stance with his sword ready. Diamondhead then changed his right arm into a jagged mass and pointed at him. Suddenly a bombardment of crystals flew out and went passed him. "HA! You couldn't hit Mount Pillar with those shots!" He then tried to get close, but more shots hit near the bandit leader's feet making him jump back. This kept going until they stooped near a tree. "Is this all you possess, you crystal freak?!" {GROOAANN!} The sound of something slowly breaking apart made the bandit leader turn just in time to see a large tree fall on him. At the last moment, he looked at the middle where it was snapping and saw a row of crystal shards pierced the tree. It was at that moment, he realized that he was caught in his adversary's plan. The shots Diamondhead took earlier missed him and hit the tree weakening it and the shots to his feet moved him into position. He was played. "AAAAAHHH! {SLAM!} The tree pinned him to the ground and the thick branches kept him from wiggling out. He then saw his enemy walking over to the black Mugic crystal that fell out his hand.

" **I'll take this, if you don't mind."** As Diamondhead reached for it, he heard music play in the air and felt something coming right at him. Jumping out of the way, a bolt of black lightning hit between Diamondhead and the Mugic crystal as a dark shadow snatched up the ring and disappeared as quickly as it came. **"What the heck was that!?"** Diamondhead looked in the direction where the shadow disappeared to but, whatever it was, had vanished without a trace. **"Hmmm…"** Deciding to put it to the side, he left the leader trapped and went to get to the others.

When the others heard their ally tell them that the black Mugic was gone, Sojuna stepped forth. "Now brother, let me show you how strong I still am!" She raised her hands into the air and began her chant. _"Tempo Disosta"_ Soon music played in the air as an inverted light created a dome around the battlefield. Every bandit froze as their time stopped. Some of them were stuck mid-swing or while in the air. The other Elders came back to join the group as they were unaffected by the spell.

"Not bad, Sojuna!" Shyairen complemented. "I see you've perfected that Mugic's quirks."

"Whoa…" Diamondhead said in wonder as the sight of frozen time in an inverted color dome was both frightening and yet amazing. He pressed the buckle and, in a flash, turned back into Tim, getting everyone's attention. "That's so cool!"

"I agree." Laughed Sojuna as she watched her handiwork.

"Enough of that!" Shyairen jumped in front of Tim and grabbed him. "How did you do that!? That transformation!"

"Huh!?"

"Sigh… There she goes again…" Ton-Son said as he walked to the house.

"Actually, I too wish to understand how you managed to change into such a creature." Sojanis said with a curious smile.

"You mean you didn't see me fight that overgrown froggy yesterday?" EckX asked in surprise.

"No. When I made contact, you we standing in front of our familiar in deep thought."

"Ah, well, It's really the watch." Tim said raising the Omnitrix. "By using this, I can transform into over a million aliens."

"You did not mention this before in your story." Sojanis pointed out.

"So I skimmed the story a bit." Tim Shrugged. "I didn't think it was all that important."

"Surely, you just."

"Interesting!" Shyairen mumbled as she scribbled down what he said in a quill and paper that she seemed to pull from nowhere.

"Moving on, what do we do with them?" Tim asked. "Do we keep them there like bad artwork?"

"No. I shall first erase the part of their memories concerning the perimtite and it's location, then I shall send them far from here." Sojuna told him. "They won't be back."

Tim accepted that answer as it seemed the most logical choice, but still, that shadow that attack him was worrying. "Hmm…"

"Is something else on your mind, Boy?" Sojanis asked in concern.

"Well, there was a moment during the battle, when I was about to get that black Mugic crystal." Tim explained. "I was attacked by Mugic that fired black lightning and when I avoided it, a shadow scooped up the crystal and disappeared."

"A shadow?" Sojanis folded his arms and stroked his beard as he ran his thoughts on what Tim told him. 'Black lighting, I've had heard of such Mugic, but it cannot be...' With worry on his face, he turned to the Elder that was finishing drawing a sketch of Tim's watch. "Do you have any idea as to what type of Mugic this would be?" She took a moment to think before she came up with the answer.

"I believe this would be a Mugic of the forbidden Night Song class. Though I not fully sure as those types had been lost for centuries."

"That… Is not the answer I'd hoped to hear." Sojanis turned to Tim. "If this is truly the case then there is more to this than we realize." Tim turned to the bandit leader, frozen in time while stuck under a tree.

"Unfreeze that guy. He seems to be the leader of the crew." Tim then accessed his buckle and switched into his EckX armor. Sojuna nodded and with a silent flick of the wrist, time continued for the man.

"HUH!? WHAT!?" He looked left and right wondering what had just happened as everything was frozen. Next thing he knew, a human walking up to him. EckX grabbed the downed man's collar and spoke to him in a dark voice. "Where did you get that Mugic crystal?" {PA-TU!} The bandit spat in his face. "Fine then." EckX got up and pressed the Omnitrix core, changing him into a bald humanoid alien that was approximately twelve feet tall, with well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe went from his chin to his lower lip, and he had four yellow eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He wore a black T-shirt with a green line going down it, black pants, and fingerless gloves. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his belt. **"Four Arms!"** He called out first, before walking over to the rat-man, picking up the tree that was pinning him with ease, and grabbing the bandit by the leg. He walked over to a cliff that could have been easily missed if you weren't paying attention, and dangled the man over it. **"Let's try that again. Where. Did. You. Get. It."** The bandit was scared, but still kept silent. **"OK, if that's how you want it…"** Four arms let go. "AAAAHHH!" Only to catch him with his lower arm. **"Whoops, almost didn't get ya there**." That was enough for the bandit to spill the beans.

* * *

Outside of the swamp, the black cloaked stranger held the crystal in his hand. 'Strange,' He thought. 'That mineral creature wasn't part of the equation. Where did it come from and why does it carry the same symbol that Mipedian had?' He shook himself from his musings, judging them to be simple coincidence, and headed off to his next destination.

* * *

EckX and the others were at the exit of the swamp as they saw to it that he was escorted out safely. After telling him that Zenith was last seen in near the Undaza mining caves, north of Kiru City, Tim bid them farewell, while warning him to be careful.

'First stop, Na-Mo'sa, to drop off the amulet, then it's off to Chaotic to see if anyone has any scans of those Undaza caves.' EckX thought as he walked the half hour trail to town. 'Sigh… I hope I find her soon.' EckX kept walking as the sun was still high in the sky. "I have a feeling thing are going to get more complicated in the future."

* * *

Azmuth's Omnitrix Corner:

A droid came out and bowed. "MY APOLOGIES BUT MASTER AZMUTH IS CURRENTLY INVOLVED WITH A DATA UPDATE FOR AN  
OUT-OF-DIMENSION RECIPIENT AND CANNOT ATTEND TODAY'S LECTURE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING."

* * *

Najarin's Mugic Lesson:

"As always, welcome, students. I am Najarin, an Overworld Muge and this class was created for understanding the Mugical Arts."

Expulsion: "This Mugic is meant for sending targets in a curtain radius, away. It can only work on objects that are not attached to anything in particular, such as people. It's is useful for sending away troublesome individuals that do not take no for an answer."

Aversion of Desire: "This Mugic is used for hiding the person, place, or thing that the target of the spell seeks. Often time, this spell is used to hide a person's home from a dangerous element, such as wild animals or thieves."

Tempo Disosta: "This powerful Mugic is capable of altering time in a designated location. Stopping, slowing, or advancing it. "Due to the delicate nature of this Mugic years or practice and study are required in order to utilize this Mugic safely."

"I do apologize but something has come up and I must see to it quickly. I thank you for attending this class. Until then, class dismissed." {Poof-Gone!}

* * *

 **Omnitrix Data Catalogue:**

 **1)**

 **Species: N/A**

 **Planet: N/A**

 **User Name: N/A**

 **Data: N/A**

* * *

Author's Words:

So another chapter is posted. Just so you all know, I updated "Chaotic Ten: Prologue." It wasn't much, just some spelling corrections, grammar checks, and a few changes in the wording in some parts so the story would flow better. I had been thinking of doing this before I posted the first chapter, but never go around to it. Now it's done and I going to have the OC go traveling.

Read, Review, and Feel free to post your favorite Mr. Smoothy combos. Bye for now.


	5. EckX and the Drome Battle!

_**Chaotic Ten: Over-World**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The OC will meet with the Chaotic crew once in a while as he has his own adventures in other places of Parim most of the time.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each of the "Ben 10" franchise (TV Shows, Movie, and Otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Chaotic" (TV show and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on day to day events with the back story creeping up.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue"- "Drome Dialogue"\- " **Omnitrix/Transformed Dialogue"** \- {Sound effect} – _"Mugic Invocation Dialogue"_ – 'Thinking'

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own "Chaotic" as it is the property of Bryan C. Gannon, Martin Rauff, Chaotic USA Entertainment Group, 4Kids Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment, and various other individuals and companies, and I DO NOT own "Ben 10"(franchise) as it is the property of "Man of Action"T.M. , Cartoon Network, all their subsidiaries.

6) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs and OMs (Original Mugic) and OLs (Original Locations) created for the current fan-fiction.

7) If Rath shows up, he has the outfit from Omniverse, BUT NO MASK! (It's just silly.)

* * *

After making his way into Chaotic, Timothy Jeffers Jr. finds his mission of locating Zenith harder then he thought. With his original goal of going home tied to finding her, he will become an anomaly to the residents of Perim and Chaotic as he protects the peace in the process. Let's hope he survives...

* * *

~Omniverse Past~

"A-Are you sure this is a safe route?" Tim asked in a nervous whisper as he sneaked around the corner. They were in a fortress that belonged to Attarna, a former Incursion royal, exiled years ago by his niece, Empress Attea, when he tried to usurp the throne some years back. Since then, he had been amassing an army and planned to attack the planet the incursions finally settled on, to take the throne from her. Kai and Tim were tapped for the job of stopping his army and bringing him in.

"It's totally fine… mostly." Answered Kai as She, Tim, and one other, entered an open vent. He was a duck-like alien with light-blue skin and a blue beak. He wore a beige shirt with three black stripes and a belt with some equipment on it and a helmet with an attached black visor. This is Capt. Rad P.D.T. Dudesman.

"Hurry up." He said in a flat tone as the space fowl took a left turn.

"Umm… Not that I'm complaining, but why exactly is he helping us?" Tim asked Kai as he remembered a file on the small duck labeling him as a Smuggler/Merc. Before Kai could answer, Rad kicked open a panel exposing some electronics that looked important.

"That guy stiffed me 1,000,000 in Taydens." He answered in an indifferent voice, before messing with some wires. "It's personal."

"That's why he let us ride for free since we're here to bring Attarna down." Kai followed up. "Plus, he's the only guy crazy enough to get past all those defenses without getting caught."

"Oh." Tim gave up as the more he asked, the more grey the situation felt.

"The internal security is down." Rad broke in. with that taken care of the headed onward.

As soon as they exited the vent, the moved down the hall, and into what looked like a throne room. They ducked behind a pillar as two people were talking.

"Listen, ya mook! I don't care if they ARE a peaceful species, we blow up their castle and FORCE THEM TO SURRENDER!" Yelled the fat toad-like being on the gold chair. The other person bowed, turning around, revealing it to be a droid, and left. "I pay thousands in Taydens and this is all I get?"

"Maybe you should consider getting a refund." Kai told him.

"Yeah, I autta… HUH!?" The toad reacted to the unexpected advice. Reaching for his blaster, he heard a two clicks and froze.

"Go ahead." Said Rad as he aimed two fully primed blasters at the former royal. "Reach for it."

"Attarna, second son to the late Emperor Gueedo, ex-prince to the throne of the Incursion Empire, and current warlord to five planets, you are under arrest for breaking intergalactic law #542, Chapter 3, paragraph 1." Kai told him. "Stand down and put your hands behind your head."

"How'd you memorize all that!?" Tim asked in shock at the way she said all that.

"Lots of practice." She turned to her collar as Attarna chuckled. "What so funny?"

"Yous' guys." He said as the door opened and attack droids came in by the droves. "You think you can come into MY castle, in MY throne room, and threaten ME?"

"Ooooh, boy." Tim said as he knew how things were going to go down.

"Fill'em fulla photons!"

"MOVE!" Kai ordered as the team jumped into different directions. Kai rolled behind a pillar, pulled out her mini blaster, and hit three of the droids via head shots, before switching to Excalibur and slicing another, trying to sneak up on her, in half. Rad on the other hand, was stepped out of his hiding spot and stood his ground. Reaching into his back pouches with two hands, he pulls out two large laser Gatling guns. "Run." He said before a hail of laser fire swept the field. Droids were ether hiding behind something or getting turned into twisted scrap. Rad began quacking like a mad duck as he fired away with a happy expression. Meanwhile, Tim was running from the droids that were shooting at him as he raised the watch and pressed the face plate, while hoping for an alien that can take on an army. "Here goes nothing!" He slammed the core down his form changed into a purple furry gorilla with four brutish arms, with a bushy tail, that had two bottom canines that stuck out like tusks. It had a mane in a darker shade and he had green glowing eyes. He wore two sashes, one black, one green, and his unique Omnitrix symbol rested in the center. **"RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** He roared as he beat his chest. He settled down and looked at his form. He then looked up and saw the droids watching him as they didn't know how to process on what happened. He was about to go ape on them, but his form's mind went to work. Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for him as he looked at everything. The pillars that were laser-proof, the way Kai swung her sword at an angle, the rate of fire from the droid's laser rifles, the overall layout of the room. His mind then started to produce scenarios that came together to deal with the situation. Many of them were not very good, but they improved with each decline, until one came up that perfectly handled everything concerning the robot army pouring into the throne room.

' **Let's get started.'** Tim thought as time came back to normal for him. He ran to the two droids, leaping over them while grabbing their rifles, landing behind them, and firing two shots at the pillars, where they ricocheted off the surface. One hit the sword tip of Kai's Excalibur, causing the swords mystic properties to cut and split the laser into many smaller laser shots, hitting all of the droid surrounding Kai, disabling them permanently. The other shot flew to one of the many droids entering the room and that droid was hit in the head making it malfunction and fire randomly at the droids surrounding it. It then fell back and shot the top of the throne room entrance causing the doorway to collapse and preventing more droids from entering. During all this, Tim, in his multi-armed, ape-like form, turned around, grabbed the droids behind him, and destroyed them with head shots from their stolen rifles.

Kai and Rad finished up the remaining droids that still put up resistance, before turning the sights on Attarna. "Now can we finish what we started?" Kai asked the newly deposed warlord. Rad walked up to him and grabbed his collar.

"Where's. My. Taydens?"

"I-I-In the treasure room!" The toad croaked out. "You can have all you want, j-just down hurt me!"

"Good." The duck then pressed a few buttons on the chair's console and any partially functioning droid unit stood down. He then pulled out a small cannon and blew up the droids clogging the entryway and headed out to the treasure room. Kai walked up to the criminal and cuffed him.

"So, Tim, what are you going to call this one?" She asked pointing to his new form.

" **Skill-mian?"** He thought off the top of his head.

"Nah." She said. "That's bad, even by Ben's standards."

" **Hmm… How about, Apepex?"**

"Meh." She said as she gestured a 50/50. "Doesn't really say what it does."

" **In that case, Domino-Kong!"** He decided. **"Since he can make things fall into place."**

"Better." She said with a thumbs up.

"Just take me in already!" Whined Attarna as he was getting tired from the talking. Kai and Domino-Kong could only laugh.

* * *

EckX and the Drome Battle!

~Present Day~

Heptadd, armed with an aqua shield, leaped from boulder to boulder as Lord Van Bloot chased him down. **"You can run, but you can't hide!"** Heptadd jumped down a cliff and landed on small outcropping before firing a blast of wind energy upwards. **"Got ya, you big snot!"** Van Bloot was hit in the wing and crashed near the edge. Heptadd jumped up the side of the cliff and landed on the top, finding Van Bloot missing. Suddenly chanting could be heard as music played. _**"Fortissimo!"**_ The ground shook and the air trembled as a giant Van Bloot came stomping in. **"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE!"** As the foot drew near, Heptadd could only ask himself, **"How did I get myself into this mess, again?!"**

* * *

~Event's Prior ~

Tim had returned to the town and dropped off the amulet, much to the relief of his friends who feared the worst when he didn't return the other day. After a day of enjoying the town's sights and delicacies, he rested for the night. In the morning, after his routine, he washed up, readied up, and bid his friends farewell, promising to return for Finileber and Leilana's Bonding ceremony in three months' time.

After porting back to Chaotic, Tim was looking at the table screen as a Chaotic player placed his scanner on the holder. When he asked a player about it, he told him that is was for adjusting his deck for battle or taking new scans and placing them in the scanner's memory block. With that understood, Tim did the same and took the scan of Na-mo'sia to add it to the memory. This way, he can get to the town with ease as walking may be a bit of trek. Getting up, he was about to go ask if anyone had scans to the Undaza mining caves, when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" Tim apologized. He turned around and saw a familiar face, but he couldn't place it. "Didn't see you!"

"It's totally cool, it was an accident." The person responded. Tim had a look at the guy. He was a teenager with black hair and blue eyes. His skin is a bit tanned. He wore a grey t-shirt with a target symbol on it with blue jeans and trainers.

"Hey, Tom, have you seen-!" Called out another voice. He had spiky red hair and brown eyes with round pink-tinted glasses. He wore a green shirt with a yellow waistcoat, dark mustard green kakis, and light tan work boots. He was walking over to the table when he noticed Tim. "Oh, hi!"

"Yo." Tim said giving a lazy two finger salute/hello. It was at that moment he recognized the red haired teen and the other teen named Tom. "Hey, wait. You're that boxers kid right? The one the ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off?"

"Sigh… Yeah…" Tom answered in annoyance. "You're not going to crack jokes are you?"

"Only with your permission." Tim honestly told him.

"Permission NOT granted." Tom said with a smirk.

"Fair enough." Tim then put his hand out. "So my names Tim, what's yours?"

"Tom, Tom Majors." He said as he shook Tim's hand. The red head followed.

"Kazden Kalinkas, but everybody calls me Kaz."

"So now that we're acquainted and all, can I ask you guys a question?" Tim said, rubbing the back of his head.

"OK, shoot." Kaz answered.

"Do either of you have a scan of the Undaza mining caves?"

"Nope." Tom shook his head.

"Sorry." Kaz answered.

"Do you know where they are?" Tom asked out of curiosity.

"They should be somewhere north of Kiru City." Tim answered, thinking back to what he was told.

"Hmm… Well, we could port down to Parim and look for it." Tom offered. "We might find some cool scans along the way."

"I'm up for it." Kaz nodded.

"All right then, let's go!" Tim took out his scanner and put it away. They were about to leave when they heard yelling.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Said a Chaotic player no older than 13 or 14. He was yelling at another player. "I WANT MY SCANS BACK!"

"Sorry, Kid." Said the older player. "All sales are final."

"But that's not fair." Whined the kid.

"Life's not meant to be fair." The older player laughed as he turned to leave, only to run into Tim and crew. "Huh?"

"You at it again, Klay?" Tom asked in a not so friendly tone. Klay had blonde hair and pink eyes contacts. He had a goatee, and backcombed hair. He is above average height, and combined with his lanky body type, his overall appearance was creepy. "Haven't you had enough messing with other players?"

"You know him?" Tim asked his new friend. He felt like he had seen him before.

"Yeah, he almost got me killed, sending me to Parim without telling me how dangerous it was."

"You were going to find out sooner or later." Klay defended.

"Then there was that time he scammed a friend of mine out of some of his best creatures with powerful battle gear." Kaz added.

"How's that bad?" Tim asked in confusion.

"It wouldn't be if they didn't fall apart as soon as a Drome battle starts." Kaz replied.

"I did say they had some… Quirks." Klay added.

"Look, let's just keep things civil." Tim stood between both players. "Klay and…"

"Joseph." Said the kid, he had blue slacks, a white t-shirt, with a opened button blue collar short sleeve shirt.

"Klay and Joseph will just trade their scans back and we all go on our merry way, alright?"

"I'm all for that." Joseph smiled.

"Forget it!" Klay stated as he crossed his arms. "I got those scans fair and square!"

"Says you!" Joseph argued.

"Fine then, we'll settle this in a Drome match." Klay offered. "My deck against yours."

"There's no way I'd be able to win with my deck as it is." Joseph complained.

"Oh well, then." Klay raised his hands like there was nothing he could do.

"Then I'll fight." Tim calmly offered.

"What!?" Klay was in shock. At that moment he recognized the black haired teen as the guy who threatened him days ago. "Wait a minute, it's you! You're that kid from before!"

"You know him?" Tom asked Tim.

"Weird, I don't remember knowing any scrubs." Tim smirked. "Matter of fact, I think there was a singing group that warned people about guys like him."

"Oooooh!" Said some of the players listening in on the conversation.'

"Quick! Apply burn cream to the affected area!" Said someone from the crowd. Tim, Tom, Kaz, and Joseph laughed, while Klay was not too pleased.

"Grrrr… YOU AND ME! BETA DROME! NOW!" Klay growled.

"Lead the way, Klay." Tim said with a smile.

* * *

At the Beta Drome, both Tim and Klay and co. where standing across from each other.

"A one on one battle." Klay stated. "You win: I'll trade back the kid's scans. You lose: You give me your best scans. All or nothing, no rematch."

"Fine with me." Tim answered. Leaving everyone else behind, both of them entered the Drome and the lights went on. The sound of an alarm went off and Klay walked over to the other side, turning around, and standing in place. Tim walked over to the spot he saw Tom stand in days ago in a different Drome. A holographic image of the Chaotic symbol appeared in the air and the Drome A.I. began speaking.

"Welcome to Beta Drome, Klayborne Anders, Chaotic Code Name: Klayotic. Please step forward." A tall holder came from the ground.

"It's never done that before." Mused Klay as the Beta Drome is normally silent.

"Dock your scanner." Klay did as he was told and placed his scanner in the holder. Soon a holographic screen with four colored wheels appeared out of thin air. While the front showed Klay his cards the back was blank so as to hide the player's strategy.

"Unregistered user. Registering as Guest Player."

"What?" Klay said in shock.

* * *

Outside Tom, Kaz, and a few others were also surprised by the Drome's actions "When did the Beta Drome get an announcer?" Asked a player "Yeah, and what did it mean by Guest Player?" Said another player. "It's never happened before." Said a third. "I think this is going to be good." Whispered a female player to Tom and Kaz. She had blond hair with teal eyes. She wore a black t-shirt over a white top and red jeans and had on a pair of red sandals. ""Sarah!"" Tom and Kaz said together as they didn't expect her behind them. "Hey, guys, so what's going on?"

"Klay was up to his usual tricks and our new friend, Tim, stepped in and challenged him to a match." Kaz explained. "But the Drome's acting funny calling him a "Guest Player" and that's why everyone's here."

"Hmmm…" Sarah took a moment to think. "Maybe it's a glitch? I mean no system is perfect."

"That's the thing, it's never happened before." Kaz pointed out. "Not once in the history of Chaotic."

One thing Sarah quickly learned about Kaz, is that he's the man in the know about strange things in Chaotic. If a player got an awesome scan that is rare or one of a kind, if a new function was added to the system, or if an incident in Chaotic happened, he would know about it as it pertained to the game he loves.

"Will just have to wait and see what happens from here on." Tom put out.

* * *

"Sigh…" Tim knew this might happen as he was kind of an illegal player. Soon another Scanner holder came from the ground.

"Guest Player, Please step forward and dock your scanner." Said the Drome A.I. Putting his scanner in, the battle setup screen came into view. He spun the green wheel and the Locations list came up. He then spun the blue one and his Creatures where on the screen. Mugic was purple and White was his battle gear.

Tim selected his Go-To creature, Heptadd, and moved him by hand to the side screen. He then selected his Mugics: Song of Poison, Hymn of Emptiness, and Earthborn Sea. His battle gear was the Aqua shield equipping it to Heptadd as Tim was pretty sure Klay was an Underworld player. He then selected ten locations as he was doing his best to remember how Tom did it.

Klay selected his Creature, Mugics, Gear, and Locations. Some of them from Joseph's trades.

"Lock your decks." Both of them touched their scanners and the four colored wheels disappeared into setup screen. "Battle board locked. Field of Play revealed." Tim looked at the screen as three Mugic marks and his creature were shown on Klay's side. He had Lord Van bloot, an Underworlder who resembled a male harpy mixed with a skeleton. He features blue-green skin that closely resembles bones, as well as one black eye and a mechanical, red eye. His huge, teal, feathery wings allow him to reach high speeds while in flight. He is seen wearing a blue fur loincloth and metal arm-guards. Most of his head remains bald to further reinforce his skeletal-like appearance, but he does possess a long, slim, brown ponytail.

"Guest Player, since you are participating without a profile, you will be the attacker. Please spin the Location Randomizer."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yelled Klay.

"You said it yourself: "Life's not meant to be fair." Tim smiled as he then spun the Randomizer. It took a second before stopping on one location that, back before the accident, took him hours waiting online for it's rare card.

"Kaizeph, City of the Elements. Guest Player, choose your attacking Creature and your target Creature."

"Heptadd attacks Lord Van Bloot!"

Very well. Guest Player touch your Heptadd card. 

As soon as Tim touched the card image, an energy mix of numbers and letters moved over him, changing him into the Overworld Muge. Heptadd has a purplish body, with a green head. He has long, spiky red hair, a reddish eye and light blue eye, and has very sharp teeth. He also wears golden leg and wrist armor, a crown seated atop his head. Tim looked at himself. It felt the same as when he first transformed into an alien. Odd fitting, like he was wearing a mascot costume.

" **Well, this is… weird."** Tim said in a lower voice. **"But, it'll do just fine."**

" **If you're done, then it's time for you to get coded."** Said Klay now as Lord Van Bloot.

"Guest Player as Heptadd versus Klayotic as Lord Van Bloot at Kaizeph, City of the Elements. Let the battle begin." The hologram began to flicker quickly as a burst of light transported the two a city with multiple elements splitting it down in sections.

Both of them were placed in unknown areas of the city and Heptadd was in the most problematic area considering the battle. **"The inferno district, great..."** Lava poured from what looked like a fire lake. Spouts of flames came and went as one wrong move would mean instant code. He moved north so as to hit the center of the city and get an elemental advantage, but before he could take another step, the ground exploded in front of him. Heptadd jumped back and avoided another blast. Looking above him, he saw Van Bloot flying as the Underworlder aimed his next shot **. "Now stay still and get coded like the good little target you are!"** Said Van Bloot as he unleashed another volley of shots at Heptadd, while the small Overworlder leaped to avoid the rain of fire. **"Aqua Shield!"** Immediately, a barrier of water blocked the fireballs, protecting Heptadd from the fiery onslaught. Moving the shield aside, he let loose his own blasts as ice fired out of his hand. Van Bloot moved in a zig zag motion, avoiding the flying ice shards coming at him. Heptadd wasted no time getting to the one of column nearby as his attack ended to avoid the shots Van Bloot returned.

" **Darn it…"** Tim in Heptadd's body knew he needed time to adjust to his new form, so the best he could do is try to get Van Bloot distracted long enough to escape and prep his mind. Van Bloot, on the other hand, looked around and saw a crack in the column from his attacks. Aiming at the middle, he gathered enough power to fire a large size ball of flaming energy. He launched it at the column, hitting it dead on, and knocking it down as it fell apart. Heptadd, surprised by the blast, barely had time to move before the broken pieces would fall on him. Almost falling into the pool of lava near him, he leaped over while firing at it with wind blasts, and giving him enough airtime to get across. Van Bloot was surprised to see something an expert at Chaotic battles would do with someone he never saw battle once, and wondered where he learned how to fight like that. But as soon as he snapped out of his thoughts, Heptadd was gone.

The small Overworlder was now closer to the center of the city, but he didn't want to take chances and get caught. He stayed in the shadows and found a small opening in one of the walls and it was hidden enough that Van Bloot would have a hard time finding him. He moved quickly and entered it, just as Van Bloot arrived, missing him by a second. **"Where are you, you little Soon-To-Be-Roasted toad."**

Heptadd sat down cross-legged and breathed in, breathed out. He kept it up a couple more times until he was sure his body was calm. He then focused his mind. He began to get the feel of his new form. Unlike when he turned into a new alien, where he just went full throttle to figure it out, these Chaotic forms where not doing the same thing. He felt it's arms and legs as if they were his own. The energy he had been feeling since the start of the match started to make sense to him. And most importantly he began to understand why he knew how to fire attacks from this new form. It was a digital copy of the actual Heptadd. All his skills, all his training, and a little bit of his memories up to that point, were flowing into him as he was ready to take the battle to Klay and his creature. He opened his eyes and dashed out of the hole in the wall, surprising Van Bloot for a moment before hitting him with an earth attack. A rock the size of a bowling ball flew to Van Bloot only for the Underworlder to dive underneath. But that was what Heptadd was hoping for as a Mugic crystal appeared in his hand.

" _ **Earthborn Sea!"**_ Strong music played as Heptadd let his Mugic float up, covered with energy. A mass of dirt and rocks formed a wave that was baring down on the Underworlder. Van Bloot tried get away but one of the rocks hit his wing that sent him careening to the ground. He then was covered in dirt that weighted him down, leaving his arm out. Heptadd jumped on top of him and pointed his hand, ready to finish Van Bloot off with an elemental blast. **"Any last words, Klay?"** At first Van Bloot had a terrified lock on his face before making a nasty grin. **"Sure, ACTIVATE!"** He raised his free hand into the air. At that moment, Heptadd then saw what gave Van Bloot his confidence. It was a small metal ball that was attached to his bracer. It hummed as it was beginning to glow brighter and brighter until neither could see anymore.

* * *

"That's my Switch Sphere Battle Gear!" Exclaimed Joseph.

"What does it do!?" Asked Tom.

"It teleports anyone who uses it to a random area in the location your in." He explained. "It was a failed creation since it breaks down so easily, so it's a one-time use Battle Gear."

"That mean's Klay won't spam the gear every time he gets cornered." Kaz figured. "If Tim can keep up the pressure he'll win this."

"That depends on where the Switch Sphere will take them." Sarah pointed out. "That location has multiple elemental terrains and if he ends up somewhere that's in Klay's advantage, it might be over for him."

* * *

When the bright light ended Heptadd found himself in a rocky area. He looked below him and saw Van Bloot had vanished. **"Great…"**

* * *

~Present Time~

Van Bloot stomped over to Heptadd as he jumped out of the way of the falling foot. **"UGH! Haven't you ever heard of odor-eaters?! I'd probably get coded by getting a whiff of those feet of yours!"** Van Bloot turned to find Heptadd only to find he had disappeared. **"COME OUT YOU LITTLE RUNT!"** He punched the rocks to find his target but he was beginning to shrink back to normal size. **"BLAst it!"** He then heard music play and knew he was in trouble. _**"Hymn of Emptiness!"**_ Suddenly he was hit with a ball of energy, but felt nothing. **"Hah! Your Mugic is as useless as you are!"** Heptadd walk out of his hiding place and stood in place. **"Why don't you take your best shot then?"** Van Bloot was suspicious of how easy it was but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth **. "I'm not one to avoid an easy win, so if it's a coding you want, then I'll be happy to oblige."** Van Bloot aimed his hand at Haptadd's location but nothing came out. **"Huh!?"** He tried again but still nothing. **"Well if I can code you from a distance then-!"** He quickly ran to him and punched him but, for Heptadd, it felt like a marshmallow hit him. **"W-What's going on!?"** Heptadd raised his hand towards Van Bloot **. "Figure that out next time."** He blasted Van Bloot in point blank range and his body burst out in code. Soon enough Heptadd found himself standing back in the Beta Drome with Klay stomping his feet.

"You cheated!" He accused.

"Winner, Guest Player." Said the A.I.

" **Not accord** ing to the Drome." Heptadd said as he turned back into Tim.

Outside, Tom and crew were cheering for their friend's victory.

* * *

At the tables, Klay and Joseph had finished trading back their scans. Klay left in a huff while Joseph thanked Tim for all his help, by giving him his Switch Sphere Battle Gear. At first, Tim declined but Joseph wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked in concern.

"Totally!" Joseph assured. "I can always head to my friend, Khybon's place in the Underworld to get another scan of his stuff, so it's alright."

"If you say so." Tim added the scan to his battle gear line up and took his scanner off the holder. "So shall we head to Parim ourselves?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see what we can scan in those mines!" Tom eagerly said.

"Hold on! You and Kaz promised to go Scan Hunting with me!" Sarah reminded them.

"Oh man, in all the commotion, we forgot!" Kaz said while smacking his head.

Yeah, my bad." Tom apologized. "Sorry, Tim."

"No, no! It's fine." Tim quickly assured. "I'll figure out where the mines are and I'll make sure to bring some copies for you guys."

"Really? Thanks!" Tom then pulled out his scanner. "Here, this is a copy of Kiru City."

"Are you sure it's ok?"

"Yeah, I was planning to give you a copy so we could head to the mines from there." Tom then put the scan on the table screen. Tim took the copy, adding it to his locations. Kaz took out his scanner.

"And here's our Scanner Address." Numbers and letters showed on his scanner. "Just in case you wanna get in touch with us." Tim added Tom, Kaz, and Sarah to his contact list. When he wound up in the Omniverse, his list was deleted. To know he had someone to reach out to, gave him piece of mind.

"Thanks."

"If you find anything Danian, like Mugic, Battle Gear, or Creatures, call me first." Sarah told him.

"Underworlders for me!" Kaz added.

"Overworlders, but don't make it a priority." Tom then looked at Tim's scanner. "Are there any scans you'd look for, you know, in case we run into anything more to your style?"

"Nah, I prefer to get my own, but if I run into scan I can't handle alone then I definitely know who to call."

"Cool." Tom smiled. With that Tim left to head to the Portcourt. "Oops, I forgot to ask him about that weird Drome A.I."

"Oh yeah… I'm pretty sure that was a first." Sarah thought out loud.

"Well things just got stranger." Kaz said looking at his scanner. "According to this message, the Beta Drome is closed until it undergoes maintenance."

"Maintenance? Since when does a Drome need Maintenance?" Tom asked.

"Since Tim used it as a Guest Player." Sarah deduced. "Who is Tim anyway?"

"We just met him today." Tom answered.

"Hmmm…" Kaz's senses were telling him that Tim might be more than he really is.

* * *

As Tim was walking to the port terminal, he felt everyone stare at him. He wasn't surprised as that Drome acted funny. He only hoped that no one figured out anything and if they did, would keep it to themselves. He stood on the pad and pulled out his scanner. "Kiru City, here I come." He pressed the location and, in moments, disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Chaotic Code Master's domain…

"We still don't know why the Beta Drome's A.I. reactivated like that." Said a male in a winged white helmet, wearing what looked like a long white robe, with a white and blue cape. "I've activated Gamma Drome until this matter is settled."

"We need to figure out what happened in there, Master Crellan." Said a female also wearing a red, back pointed helmet. She wore a blue robe with red close combat armor-like properties. "Are there any recordings, Master Hotekk?"

"None, Master Amzen. The Beta Drome was meant for practicing scans. We can only record the battles in our own respective Dromes." Said another Male wearing a white robe, accented with many geometric blue patterns, with a two pointed blue and grey helmet. "What of Imthor and Chirrul?"

"They are currently on the floor, asking the players." Crellan answered. "Without their robes, of course."

"And what of Oron and Tirasis?" Asked Hotekk.

"I sent them to inform her ladyship, Mistress Chaotic, about this matter."

"Good." Amzen nodded. "Maybe we will get some answers."

As soon as she finish speaking a young man entered. "Everyone, I have an image of our Guest Player." Soon enough a screen showing Tim from the side as he was leaving the Beta Drome, was in clear view.

I couldn't get one with his face proper, but his clothes should help in finding him. According to the players, he had left for Parim."

"Good work, Master Chirrul." Crellan then looked. "By the way, where is Master Imthor?"

"Still on the floor, checking if he can get any more info."

"Since we know what he looks like… Somewhat, shall we go down there and apprehend him?" Hotakk asked. Crellan took a moment to think, before shaking his head.

"No."

"What!?" "Huh!?" "Why!?" Everybody was shocked at his decision.

"Aside from the fact that he has no profile, he hasn't broken any rules. Besides, we don't know what he is capable of. If we go in guns blazing, it may backfire on us. Plus, once a player is in Parim we cannot track them unless they contact us. If he is a helpful existence to us then I would like us to reach out to him as friends." He looked to Amzen. "I would like you to do that, when the time comes."

"Why me?" She asked in surprise. "Both you and Oron can make fast friends with people, so why me?"

"Because it amuses me or, maybe you're worried you'll fall in love with the mysterious new guy in Chaotic." Crellan teased.

"Wha- I wouldn't- AHhhh!" Amzen stormed off.

"You shouldn't do that, you know!" Chirrul ran to chase after Amzen.

"Why do you do that?" Hotekk asked in concern. "You always pick on her."

"It's because I've known her for years." He told her. "The moment she saw that image she made an uncomfortable movement that told me he," Points to Tim's image. "made her scared. He looks a little like her brother. And she's afraid that if she meets him, she'll relive the accident, a year ago."

"Ah. But her brother is…"

"Yeah… She needs to face it, if she's going move on." Crellan said with a sad tone. "Every time I speak to her outside, it's like hearing pre-programmed answers. After that accident, it was like she lost a part of herself. While her social life took a nose dive, she threw everything into her classes, training, and Chaotic. In that short time she dominated the battles using her rage and fury."

"Getting the attention of the former Amzen." Hotekk Added. "And becoming her successor in record time."

"I believe this stranger will help her move on."

"How do you know if he's safe?"

"Just a hunch."

"If it's one of your hunches, then everything will be alright." Hotekk relaxed a bit.

'Still… Where did you come from, my friend?' Thought Crellan as he studied the picture.

* * *

Azmuth's Omnitrix Corner:

"My apologies. I had been busy with some work and had sent a droid to speak with you, but I have arrived and will conduct my duties.

Planet Primus: This world was created to process all bio data coming from the universe. It took some doing to have the majority of the races agree to allow me to take D.N.A. from them and store it here. This planet is about the size of the plant earth but since it runs on a Bio Organic Computer making it one of the most advanced computers in the universe. It is run by myself, Eunice, Myaxx and the drones I use to get the D.N.A. samples needed. It takes time to put into order just how much D.N.A. can be stored, but once I have enough, I compress the information and make a copy to send to Tim's Omnitrix, and begin the process over again. Though, it's strange… When I made Primus, I had this odd sense of déjà vu…"

* * *

Najarin's Mugic Lesson:

"As always, welcome, students. I am Najarin, an Overworld Muge and this class was created for understanding the Mugical Arts."

"Song of Poison: This Mugic is meant to slowly chip away at an opponent's health. Every action they preform will cause them great pain as the spell works it's way through their bodies, but if one has a healthy enough body, then the poison will quickly burn itself out after a few seconds.

Hymn of Emptiness: This damaging Mugic is meant to drain any energy the target produces. During that time, the caster is free to be attacked. It is a unique Mugic, but it's power is only limited by it's time frame of a one minute.

Earthborn Sea: Is a simple Mugic meant for covering the opponent in a sea of dirt and stone. It is an easy Mugic to avoid, but with a good strategy can make any battle end quickly.

Fortissimo: An emergency Mugic made for taking out large enemies in the heat of battle, It causes the caster to grow into a titan size. But because of it's power imbalance, the caster can only stay in that size for a few minutes before shrinking back to normal.

I thank you all for attending. Until next time, class dismissed." {Poof-Gone!}

* * *

 **Omnitrix Data Catalog:**

 **1)**

 **Species: N/A**

 **Planet: N/A**

 **User Name: N/A**

 **Data: N/A**

* * *

Author's Words: Writers block, plain and simple. It's the bane of any writer's existence! Make no mistake. I will continue this story or be super fly trying.


	6. EckX and The City!

_**Chaotic Ten: Over-World**_

There are some things I will list:

1) The OC will meet with the Chaotic crew once in a while as he has his own adventures in other places of Parim most of the time.

2) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of each of the "Ben 10" franchise (TV Shows, Movie, and Otherwise) with some changes here and there AS NECESSARY.

3) This fan-fiction will incorporate parts of "Chaotic" (TV show and TCG) with some changes AS NECESSARY, mostly focusing on day to day events with the back story creeping up.

4) This is the Dialogue layout: "Regular Dialogue" – "Drome Dialogue" – **"Omnitrix/Transformed Dialogue"** – {Sound effect} – _"Mugic Invocation Dialogue"_ – 'Thinking'

5) Most importantly: I DO NOT own "Chaotic" as it is the property of Bryan C. Gannon, Martin Rauff, Chaotic USA Entertainment Group, 4Kids Entertainment, Bardel Entertainment, and various other individuals and companies.

6) I DO NOT own the "Ben 10" (franchise) as it is the property of "Man of Action" TM, Cartoon Network, all their subsidiaries.

7) What I DO own, is the resulting OCs, OAs (Original Aliens), OMs (Original Mugic), and OLs (Original Locations) created for the current fan-fiction.

8) If Rath shows up, he has the outfit from Omniverse, BUT NO MASK! (It's just silly.)

* * *

~Omniverse Past~

Tim and Ken were running through a swamp as trees were flying off behind them. A white poka-dotted red-furred behemoth of an alien was charging after them with it's mouth opened, sharp teeth showing, and it's tongue hanging out. "This is why heroes don't do pet walking!" Ken yelled as he jumped over a tree. "I'm sorry for taking the job without asking!" Tim screamed back. They quickly ran into a hole and dove in. ""Shhhhhhhhh-!"" Both hushed each other as they waited until the stomping passed. Ben poked out of the hole and sighed in relief.

"Tim, you gotta pick your battles. There's a reason why no one wanted to walk Misses Galoway's Minigigle."

"Sorry, but I thought with a name like that, I be able to carry it around in my arms, not put a saddle on it's back."

"Word of advice, never take something's name at face value until you learn more about it."

"Lesson learned." As both green-eyed boys were having a family-ish moment, a loud sound made their faces pale.

{WOOOF!-WOOF!}

"Aw crap, it found us!" Ken yelled in fear.

"Head for the hills!" Both heroes ran as the monster pet chased after them, until it managed to jump on a helpless Tim. {WWWWOOF!} "ACK, NOT THE TONGUE!" {LICK-SLURP!} "UUUWWWAAAAAH, KEN HELP!"

"Sorry, your mission!" Ken said as he ran away from a shocked Tim.

"KEN, YOU JERK!" {SLUUUUUURP!} "AAAAAGH!"

* * *

EckX and The City

* * *

Kiru City. The capital of the Overworld, all the key decisions concerning the fate of the Overworld Tribe are made within its thick walls. There has never been a successful attack on this magnificent metropolis.

Many sights could be found throughout the city. The tower of the Overworld leader, Maxxor's palace, was visible from miles away, stood at the centre of the city. The Museum of Perim is famed for its many priceless treasures and artifacts. The Kiru City Armory is also worth a stop. And while access is restricted, Bodal will gladly give you a tour. There are training facilities, such as the Grit and Spit, for those who wish to test their mettle or just plain get a work out. And finally, there are even places for food, drink, and entertainment.

Tim was sitting at a table in one such place as he was drinking something similar to a smoothie. He had been asking around to see how he could get to the Undaza Mines Caves, but for some reason the mines had been barred from entry and no one was even allowed near them. 'Now what?' Tim had hoped this would be quick run to get some clues but this was proving to be annoying. 'Maybe I could see if someone had been there and ask for some clues from them.' Tim finished his drink and got up, leaving a small piece of gold he found in the street as he had no real currency to work with. The waiter picked it up checked it closely and smiled. "Thank you, sir. Will that be all?"

"No, I'm good for now."

"Then have a pleasant day, sir." The waiter left and Tim headed to the entrance, but as soon as he was about to open the swinging door, a large blue male Overworlder with grey metal shoulder armour walked into him. Tim fell to the floor and the blue man looked down. He had two other large friends as the blue guy spoke. "Watch where you're going pipsqueak." Tim would have argued that he was the one who walked into him, but decided to hold his tongue. Tim was trying to keep a low profile, as there was no point in drawing attention. There are many who try to sneak into Kiru City and failed. Tim had found and used one of his aliens to phase past the walls to get in. So he didn't need guards coming in and asking too many questions if they ask how he got in.

He got up and was about to leave when one of the three grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. It was the green one with similar armour, but on his left. "Hey, you walked into my buddy. Don't you think you should pay for his injury?" Tim frowned. These were the kind of guys that, in the Omniverse, he tended to lock up often.

"Sorry, I gave my last gold to pay for the drinks." The green guy looked none too pleased and seemed like trouble was about to start. Seeing that there was no other way out of it, Tim could only smile as he thought of a mean idea. "How about we "Talk" out back?" At first they were confused by his choice of words until they understood his meaning.

"Are you serious? You want to "Talk" with us? By yourself?" Said the third big guy who was purple in colour. Tim nodded with a smile. They laughed at the thought but agreed anyway. The green one put Tim down and followed him out the back of the restaurant and into an ally-way, unaware that a cloaked stranger was following behind them.

When they got outside, they stood across from each other.

"You guy's got one chance, walk away." Tim warned but none of them took it seriously.

"Yeah, right. How about you just stay quiet as we knock you round a bit." Said the blue guy. Tim pressed the faceplate of his Omnitrix as he shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." From the roof, the cloaked figure watched the fight, their pose showed they were ready to intervene if necessary, but Tim's actions had them watch closely.

"Get ready for your worst nightmare!" Tim pressed the core down and in a flash of green light, his body shrank as his skin turned light blue, his hair turned dark blue and stood straight up, and two pairs of purple fairy-like wings sprouted from his back. His eyes turned green with feminine eyelashes, and had pink markings on his cheeks and chin. His clothes changed into a black sleeveless dress-like outfit with green zig-zags and white gloves, with his belt and Omnitrix icon. **"Pesky Dust! Prrrr!"** He said with a high-pitched, trilling, feminine voice.

At first the three were surprised by Tim's sudden transformation but once that settled in…

"WAHAHA! What is that!?" Laughed the green man.

"Maybe he's going to cute us to death! HAHAHAHAH!" The red man joked.

"No, No, he's going to cuddle us into submission! UWAHAHAHA!" The blue man joined.

" **Prrrr. Have a nice nap!"** Pesky Dust fired a beam of dust that covered the three laughing men, who began to feel a wave of sleepiness. In moments they collapsed into a heap as Pesky Dust began manipulating their dreams. Into Nightmares.

"Uhhh… Noooo…"

"Stop… not my brains…"

"Not that… anything but that… don't put it in there…"

" **Okay… Prrrr… I think I over did it with that guy, but I'm, Prrr, sure they won't be bothering me again in the future."** Pesky Dust cancelled the dream-state the three were in and they soon began to stir. When they saw the little alien, they shook with fright. **"BOO!"** He said in his cute voice and they ran like they couldn't get out of there fast enough. **"Prrr."** Pesky Dust pressed his Omnitrix symbol and changed back into Tim. He then frowned. "Okay, if you're going to make a dramatic entrance, then do it now." Sure enough the cloaked individual jumped from the roof and landed a few feet away from him. "I rate that a five."

"…I'm amazed by that ability to change form." The stranger said in a strong, yet feminine, tone, while ignoring his joke.

"And you are?" Tim asked. The stranger took off their cloak, revealing their appearance underneath. A tiger-like woman with a well-toned body, with wavy red hair, dark orange fur with dark stripes, a cream-colored underbelly, and fierce, possibly luminous green eyes. She wore a few dark brown bandages around her legs and feet and she had a thick loincloth and light grey chest wrappings. At seeing her, he immediately recognized her. "Intress. If I remember correctly, you're the right hand warrior of Maxxor and second in command of the Overworld forces."

"This is true."

"So how long have you've been following me?"

"Since you entered the city through that ally near the southern gate." Intress walked up to Tim and looked him in the eyes. "So who or what are you?"

"A player with a "certain set of skills." Tim answered with a small inside joke. While Tim knew she was supposedly one of the good guys, it was more a matter of perspective. Because of this, he didn't want to reveal too much as it could lead him into problems. After all, it's one thing when it's in an out of the way place like Na-mo'sa, where stories about his abilities would be looked at as a drunken bar scam for more customers. But here in the big city things like that get around quickly and could bring unnecessary trouble that could keep him from his mission of getting home.

"Perhaps I could use those skills at the moment." She said with a slight smile.

"Not for sale."

"I haven't even asked."

"And I won't let you. Bye." Tim began to turn to leave.

"Wait!" She jumped in front of Tim. "With your talent, you could help us greatly."

"Don't wanna." He furrowed his brows again. "I've got my own mission to handle, plus, I don't want to get involved with this beef you guys and the Underworld have with each other." He pressed the face plate of his watch." And you don't want to get in my way." He was planning to turn into one of his fast aliens, when Intress spoke.

"What if I offer the chance for you to enter the Undaza Mining Caves?" Tim stopped his hand. She had been following him since he got here, so she knew about his asking around. Plus the offer was the sliver of hope he had been looking for. He let the watch's core go back down as he raised a brow.

"…I'm willing to listen." Intress smiled as she began walking with him to the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Undaza Mining Caves…

A large red bull man in a heavy red cloak was ordering small mining droids. "Hurry up, the sooner we can dig up that rare metal, the faster the boss can reward me with some rare mugic." The droids acknowledged his request and continued to dig into the earth. "You, what the status of the prisoners?"

"Roger, Roger. The status of the prisoners are quiet save for a few obscenities yelled at irregular intervals. All numbers are accounted for."

"Good. Now get me a drink, I want to see the moment they find the metal I was tasked to find."

"Roger, Roger." The droid left to carry out his order.

* * *

At the palace, Tim had changed into his EckX outfit and made Intress promise not to reveal who he was if anyone asked or the deal is off.

"Nice place." EckX looked around and saw that the walls were like marble as nice carpeting lined the floor. Paintings on the walls told the story of the birth of Kiru City and the history that followed.

"Both Maxxor and I think that it is too stuffy." Intress then opened a door and inside was a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature with strange purple markings across his body. He had black hair with unexplainable white highlights and wears red sort of tabbard/tunic, secured by a gem affixed belt. He was Maxxor, leader of the Overworlders. He was currently in conference with some of his trusted men. A muscular, big-bellied, red boar-like man with tusks, in a blue tunic, with armour on his legs and arms with a chest plate. He carried a large battle axe on his back. The other was a lion with a great red mane and a strong body that was clad in metal armour similar to the boar-man. On his back was a large sword with runes along the sides.

"Every attempt at getting close to the mine has ended in failure." Said the boar.

"The longer we take in saving those miners is a moment we might have lost them!" Said the lion.

"Then you tell me what we should do!? The last skirmish had several injured for days!" The first argued back.

"Enough!" Maxxor pounded the table. "Tangath, Rogone, we won't get anywhere arguing with each other, so keep your heads clear!"

""Sorry / My apologies."" They both said. Maxxor was wishing Raznus, his main adviser, was here, when he noticed both EckX and Intress in the room, he was surprised.

"Intress, where have you been? This situation required all of us." Maxxor then saw the young man standing next to her. "Who's this?"

"Someone who might be able to help us save lives. His name is…"

"EckX." He said with a slight bow.

"He looks frail." Said Rogone, who looked at the smaller body. "How exactly can he help?"

"I too don't have high hopes… Unless he can do something we cannot." Tangath agreed, but held some hope for the situation.

"Are you a Chaotic Player?" Maxxor asked straight out.

"Something of the sort, though technically I'm not even that." EckX answered cryptically. Maxxor and the rest were not too satisfied by that, and were about to question what he meant when Intress stepped in.

"He does have an interesting skill that might be of help with the mines."

"And that is?"

"Shapeshifting." As soon as Intress said it, Rogone laughed, Tangath had confused look, and Maxxor stared at EckX.

"Prove it." Maxxor asked, surprising both men next to him.

"You're not serous are you?! Chaotic Players from what I've seen can vanish without a trace, but not a single one is capable of doing something like that!" Rogone told him.

"I agree with Rogone. During my occasional travels, every Player I've met had said that they only have that ability when playing their Chaotic game." Tangath concurred.

"OK." EckX then pressed the watch and, in a flash, grew six feet tall and his body turned into orange-yellow stones, with black stones forming the waist and upper arms. The stone in his chest had a black bandolier with green lines and at the centre was the Omnitrix symbol. **"Rocks!"** He said in a Fred Flintstone sounding voice. **"Happy?"** Everyone in the room was shocked. Intress laughed a little at the men's faces. It's not every day she would get to see three men who looked serous all the time, make silly faces. After the initial shock ended, Maxxor smiled.

"Very." Rocks changed back into EckX and Maxxor had him come over to the table where he showed him a map. "This is Kiru City and this is the Undaza Mining Caves. At the moment I've blocked all access to them as a threat had appeared from nowhere." He then took out a paper showing a well-made drawing of strange grey lizard-like creature with a thin body. "These iron-bodied Mipedians appeared two days ago with weapons none of us had seen before. They captured the workers there and have kept anyone from entering. We've done all we can to keep this danger out of the public's ears because the information of powerful weapons could bring some undesirables running."

"Like smugglers or Underworlders?" EckX folded his arms.

"Exactly." Maxxor then turned to EckX. "I want you to find and lead the prisoners to freedom. That's the only real issue here."

"And if I can deal with your "Iron Creature" problem as well?"

"That would be a bonus." Maxxor then thought about it. "If you somehow do manage that, destroy the weapons."

"But if we get those weapons, our fight with the Underworlders would be as easy as galberry pie!" Rogone pointed out, But Maxxor shook his head.

"Be that as it may, the chance that our enemies might obtain and create their own version of those weapons could lead to a war that will spill more blood than we can ever imagine. I refuse to have such an outcome become a reality." Rogone, hearing this, frowned but understood the logic behind it, so he nodded and backed off.

"In that case, I shall send him with a small team." Intress stated.

"No." EckX said as he looked at the map. "The less people know about my abilities the better. As long as I know where the mines are, I can take care of your unwanted visitors." He then picked up the picture of the iron creature and looked carefully at it. 'I've seen this guy before somewhere…' EckX tried to think back on where he saw it before, but nothing came to mind. He put the picture down and turned to Maxxor. "But after that, I want unrestricted access to the caves."

"Are you after something in there?" Tangath asked.

"Clues to help me find someone." EckX took out his scanner and showed it to Maxxor and company. "Have you seen this person?" Everyone looked carefully but no one had ever saw her before.

"In any case, I will need to have someone go with you so as to ensure that everything goes smoothly or to report if the mission fails." Maxxor said with a tone that showed no willingness to budge on the subject. EckX wanted to complain, but held back. He was a stranger, while Maxxor is king or something close to it. He had no real say in the matter, otherwise Maxxor could decline his help and EckX would have missed his one solid chance for clues to find Zenith.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Normally, I would send one of my advisers or my second-in-command, Intress to accompany you, but there have been strange movements from the Underworlders, leaving me with little options in who to send." Maxxor was also at a loss until Intress made a suggestion.

"I may have someone who could help, she is in the city at the moment, so if I ask her, she will go with him."

"Who… Ah! But isn't she still training?" Tangath asked after realizing who she was talking about.

"This will be good experience for her." Intress replied. "Come, EckX. Let's go retrieve her."

"Lead the way."

* * *

In an open training field, a pink-skinned woman, with blueish-white hair, wearing white-gold battle armour, was practicing her sword swings. She was about to try a skill she was working on when she noticed eyes on her. She stopped and turned to see EckX leaning on a wall with his arms folded. "Don't let me stop you. Go on." She frowned and pointed her wooden sword at him.

"Who are you?"

"Just someone you'll be sparring with." EckX got off the wall and walked into a ring that was drawn on the floor. The pink-skinned woman kept her frown and studied the young masked man and was not impressed.

"Are you even capable of fighting?" She retorted as she joined him in the ringed floor. "You seem more like the bookish type."

"Maybe." EckX carelessly shrugged. "Shall we dance?"

"Your funeral!" She charged at him with a swing, but he ducked under it quickly and went for a sweep. She was tripped, but as she fell, she rolled to the side and leaped with a knee. EckX moved his head back and avoided it, back flipping once. "Come on, my grandma could fight better than that." EckX taunted. "Let's see your grandma do this-!" She flipped into the air with her sword and slammed the wooden blade down, causing a mini-quake. EckX stumbled a bit, a fact that she capitalized. She rushed him and had placed her blade close to his neck as she leaned in. "I win."

"But at what cost?" EckX said in a knowing tone. She was confused until she felt something cold on her exposed abdomen. She looked down and saw a small knife on her stomach. "You would have won, but at the very least, been badly injured for it. Enough for the next enemy to take you down."

"I see…" She withdrew her sword and placed it to her side. Contrary to her hot-bloodedness, she was a very understanding person and could analyse the situation she was in. "Then this is my loss." In battle, a single well placed injury could spell doom for any warrior.

"Let's just call it a draw." EckX rubbed his neck as the closeness of her sword, even if it was made of wood, had him sweat a little.

"Well done, both of you." Intress said as she leaped down from a nearby tree and turned to EckX. "Are you satisfied?"

"She favours her left a bit too much, but she'll do fine."

"Teacher, what is the meaning of this?" the armoured young woman asked out of simple confusion.

"Aivenna, I want you to meet, EckX. He was hired to deal with the situation at the mining caves." Avenna was surprised as Maxxor and Intress would normally have someone from the Overworld deal with their internal problems. They would definitely not hire some random Chaotic Player whose allegiance tends to be questionable at best. 'He no ordinary Player, that much is for certain.' She thought as Intress continued. "I selected you personally to lead him there, and if possible, help him deal with the intruders." Aivenna wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of being a tour guide, but if Intress and Maxxor chose him to help clear up their problem, then who was she to refuse. And who knows, she might get some unique combat experience in the process.

"As you wish, Teacher." She walked over to the weapons rack to put her sword away.

"She everything you said she was." EckX told Intress, who beamed with pride.

"Trained her myself since she was a child."

"It shows. That level of ferocity could make most enemies thick twice before picking her as a target." Intress smiled at EckX's evaluation, but wondered a bit about him.

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"In a place where fighting giant monsters and bringing down dangerous criminals throughout space is as common as eating rice." Intress wasn't sure what he meant, but EckX remained quiet about it after that.

* * *

Later, outside the city, Intress, Aivenna, and EckX were standing at a hill. "From here on you two are on your own. I will be in one of the outlying villages where sightings of Underworld activity were reported."

"Understood, Teacher. We shall make our way to the mines and deal with the intruders swiftly." Satisfied with her student's response, she left the two for her own mission. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way." They headed off to the north. The sun was already beginning to set, so by the time they reached the caves, it was well into the night. They laid down low in the tall grass and crawled towards an open clearing that lead to the entrance of the cave.

"Can you see them?" EckX looked in the direction she was pointing and two people were moving about. EckX pressed a button on his helmet that turned on it's night-vision. As soon as he was able to see clearly, his eyes opened wide. He now knew why the picture looked familiar. Moving in a predictable pattern were two robot droids armed with laser rifles.

"Wha-why are droids in this world!?" He almost shouted but lowered his voice quickly. Aivenna looked at him in response to his outburst.

"You know these Mipedians?"

"They're not Mipedians, they're robots." Aivenna looked at him in confusion, causing him to mentally smack himself in the face. 'I forgot, robots aren't common knowledge in Perim.' "Think of them as walking tools. They take orders and complete them word for word. As the ultimate servants, they are loyal to the point that if you tell them to invade, they'll do it, no questions. They don't have emotions and that makes them very dangerous as they won't fear anyone no matter how formidable the enemy is."

"Intriguing." Aivenna, rather than looked worried, had a curious look on her face. "Have you dealt with them before?"

"Yeah. As long as you don't get swarmed, these guys are pretty easy." EckX then moved to the side and picked up a small rock. "One other problem." He threw the rock into the bushes near the droids and they went to check. "Outside of their orders, they're really not too bright." EckX got up from the tall grass and ran towards the cave with Aivenna running close behind. They managed to get in just before the robot guards returned.

* * *

"You will tell me where the Magnaseineim-R (Magna-Sane-eum) deposits are!" The red bull-man said throwing one of the miners down.

"I don't know what Magnaseineim-R is!"

"Grrr!" The bull man wanted to knock the miner sideways, but after a half-hour of questioning them, it began to sink in that they really might not know. "This is wasting my time!" He then looked at the miners and saw a couple of humans among them. Since humans were not from this world, his train of thought was to interrogate them. "You two might have the answers I seek." Both teens started shaking in fear as the much bigger creature lumbered up to them. But before he could begin, a droid walked in.

"Master, sensors indicate two intruders have entered the mining perimeter. Your orders?"

"What!? Eliminate them! We can't have any distractions!"

"Roger, Roger." It took three other droids and left.

"Blast! Did the Overworlders plan something? No… Not when I have hostages. Perhaps the Underworlders are taking an opportunity to intervene? Bah! No matter. Once I get the deposits, I'll bury everything." He then proceeded to head back to the dig site, forgetting his original reason for seeing them.

* * *

"This place is pretty complex." EckX noticed as they travelled down the tunnels.

"The mines have been use since Lord Maxxor's grandfather's time." Aivenna told him. "Due to this, much of it's caverns are quite disorienting to new workers." She then pointed at the wide coloured markings at the entrances of other tunnels. "Those markings show the areas disposition, like that red one. The area is dangerous inside so they mark it as such, saving anyone from going near it unwittingly."

"And that blue one?"

"That shows that the cave still has minerals to mine and is in use by the workers."

"What about that black one?"

"That cavern is devoid of any materials."

"You seem to know a lot about these mines." EckX was impressed by her knowledge and it showed in his tone. She smiled at that.

"My teacher had me come here regularly to train in the red marked areas." Hearing that, EckX thought Intress was very much a strict taskmaster. "Ever since she found me lost in the woods, she has been a mother to me. I owe her everything for making me the warrior I am today." Her tone held a mix of reverence and care. EckX nodded at that as his own teachers, the Tennysons, the Levins, and Tetrax taught him much to survive and fend for himself. But before he could fully reminisce, Aivenna held her hand up, signalling to stop. In the silence, sounds of metal stepping on a stone floor could be heard approaching. Both of them quickly hugged the walls as they inched around a corner.

"Scan the area and eliminate the intruders." Ordered one of them.

"""Roger, Roger.""" The other three began looking around with their rifles aimed forward. Aivenna motioned with her hands if they should pull out, but EckX shook his head. He picked up a small rock and threw it over to the opening near them. {KNOCK-OCK-Ock-ock…} The echo it made drew the droids attention and they began checking the spot. EckX then ran at them from behind and kicked one of their guns into the air. "Wha-!?" Before it could process what just happened, the gun landed in EckX's hands and he blasted the droid, plus the one next to it into slag. The other two turned and fired, making EckX jump behind a large stone. They were about to go after him but then the sound of whistling could be heard and one of the droids saw that it's fellow robot's head was falling off. Reacting, it turned in time to see AIvenna's metal sword plunge into it's chest. She then pulled the sword up that sliced the machine from the chest to it's head, giving it a capital "Y" shape before it fell. All that was left was scrap metal at that point.

"So these are the "Walking tools"…" Aivenna couldn't help her curiosity as she wanted to look more closely at them, but EckX had her move away. He opened up the blaster he had in his hand and moved some wires around. He then put what was left of the droids and their weapons together and placed the rife on top. He and Aivenna backed away as a dome of electricity ran over the blaster and vaporized itself and everything else on the spot, leaving a small indent on the ground. Aivenna couldn't help feeling a bit bitter about losing the chance at seeing something so amazing be destroyed and turn to EckX. "Was it really necessary destroy them? We could have used these "Walking tools" back in the city."

"Maxxor wanted the weapons destroyed and even if he didn't, I would've done it anyway." EckX then started walking in the direction the droids came from. "They, like me, don't belong here." Aivenna looked at EckX who began to seem a bit… lonely. She could only wonder what ran through the young man's mind as she quickly followed him.

* * *

Azmuth's Omnitrix Corner:

"Salutations. We will begin today with the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Function.

I made this option should the watch be under the control of someone who would use it for ill means. It can activate either by the user's voce command, operating the core, or if the watch is being used by someone who is not the designated user. Of course it can be deactivated the same way by the first two options.

Much like the Omnitrix of old, the level of it's destructive power is based on the length of time it has been set to. With seconds amounting to a small blast the size of a small stick of dynamite, to an hour, with enough strength to decimate half the universe.

Thank you for listening. Now if you don't mind, I'm waiting on a return message that seems to be taking too long.

* * *

Najarin's Mugic Lesson: N/A

* * *

 **Omnitrix Data Catalogue:**

 **1)**

 **Species: Basalt**

 **Planet: Andesite**

 **User Name: Rocks**

 **Data: a yellow, crystalline sentient species. They live on a world that is too dangerous place for humans to like, such as rock storms, stone snakes, and acid pools that appear from nowhere. But the Basalt race is very skilled at adapting to their environment. They have enhanced strength and can manipulate earthquakes, but they are cumbersome and not very fast or agile. Water is dangerous to them as over time, it quickly erodes their body and weakens their strength.**

* * *

Author's Notes#:

It's been a while, but I had a moment of psychosis and had the urge to type something up. Now I know I said that you should go to the Ben 10 Wikia for Alien Info but **Rocks** is one of the lesser known species and was only used in a stage play. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Rocks, along with another alien, ARE in the Omnitrix, and they have been used by Ben off-screen.

Now I'm sure you noticed that I did away with the intro so as to add more story, plus I want to know if anyone still wants a title card for this and the other Fan-Fics I've written. So please vote as I will be closing the poll this coming Saturday. (5/19/17 at the time I'm writing this.)

Finally, don't expect me to update this too much as I am still focusing on Y.J. X Drive Fan-Fic.

Sorry and thank you for your understanding. M(_ _)M


End file.
